


Devil Hunter's Guide to Romance

by Alune_rose



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Porn With Plot, Slow Build, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alune_rose/pseuds/Alune_rose
Summary: You've been apprenticing at Devil May Cry for awhile now, seen a few missions, but Dante and Vergil have been acting a bit weird. Well, weirder than your typical encounters with the half demons.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 318





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this started as a little one shot that was supposed to be pure smut. But apparently I can't do quickies.

"Okay, I've had enough of this. Why the hell are you being so antagonistic to each other?" 

You leveled a gaze at the twin half demons who were, currently, glaring at each other silently. 

"More than usual, anyway." 

It had been, what, three years that you'd spent apprenticing and eventually hunting alongside the two main hunters at Devil May Cry. 

Hell has it really been that long? 

The one constant that you had come to expect in your mentor/apprentice relationship was the intense rivalry between Dante and Vergil. But the past few weeks had seen them getting more and more restless. At first you thought it was pent up energy with business slowing down; your first year or so had been dealing with the remnants of the Qliphoth incident and the work after was mostly small cults and summonings.

And the past few months had seen almost no activity at all. Which was a blessing and a curse, it seemed. Humanity had time to breathe and heal from old wounds, you got time to practice and train, but it left the two devils with more time together. 

Dante was the first to relax, shrugging his shoulders and giving you a lazy smile that came so naturally to him. 

"It's complicated. Devil stuff. Don't worry about it."

"Uh-huh… what, you two getting territorial?" 

Vergil scoffed, standing up and making his way to the door. "Hardly, besides if I wanted to I could take this entire city as my own."

"As if I'd sit back and let you." Dante stood abruptly, leveling his gaze at Vergil. The tension was broken by a measured three knocks at the door. 

Vergil already had his hand on the doorknob, opening it for Morrison who strode in like he owned the place. Considering how often he had to help Dante with repairs and rent, it wouldn't surprise you if he actually owned the building. 

More exciting for you, though, was the thick manilla folder in his hand. A job, and that meant money!

"Good, y'all ain't killed each other yet. Got a gig, probably need all three of ya for this one." He tossed the folder onto the desk in front of Dante, taking a seat and lighting a cigarette. 

"Was worried you'd forgotten about us, Morrison!" Dante grinned, sitting back down behind his desk, propping his feet up and skimming through the folder. "Another cult… Oh hey~ got some interesting security camera pictures here. Sure we should bring her along?" 

"Let me see! I'll decide for myself, thank you." You snatched the picture Dante had been looking at and studied it yourself. "... You're kidding me. A sex cult? Those are real?" 

"Considering things such as incubi and succubi exist, it's not much of a stretch a powerful one could bring a mass of weak minded mortals under their sway." Vergil raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Strange that they should be suddenly so active now after so much quiet."

"Wait you're telling me you lived in the demon world for most of your life and never noticed they have cycles?" 

You were surprised that Vergil's eyes could hold that much animosity as he glared daggers at his brother. "I was preoccupied most of my time there."

Dante actually winced at Vergil's icy words. Despite how they acted towards each other you could tell Dante didn't like hurting his brother. 

"... Right. Well every five years or so everything up here on the surface gets real quiet. Very few if any outright attacks. The best I can describe it is like a breeding season."

You gave Dante your best poker face. "Wait you're kidding right? That sounds like bullshit, Dante." You couldn't help but chuckle a bit. As far as demon reproduction went you weren't sure you wanted to know. "Is this where you pull a fast one on 'the new guy'?" 

"Hey I'm serious! They go quiet up here for a couple months, half a year at most, then next year you get swamped by low power, young demons that barely know how to fight." He shrugged. "It's kind of predictable. Or at least it used to be before that year the Qliphoth popped up."

Vergil looked away from Dante, eyes going down to the Yamato at his side. Whenever the topic of the Qliphoth incident came up, Vergil went quiet. Well, quieter than normal. 

"You remember when you first started here, right? Lot of low level demons after a few months of quiet. Trish was the one that suggested so many got killed up here that they got forced into another 'cycle' to bring their numbers back up."

"And now… What? There's a demon out there trying to make half demons like you guys?" 

"Incubi and succubi procreate in a different fashion." Vergil cut you off before you could ask how he knew. "First, they feed off of humans in their… Typical way. Normally they stop there, content with sustaining themselves." Crossing his arms across his chest, Vergil leaned back against the wall. "When one of those low ranking scum get it in their heads to reproduce, they gather a flock of humans. They feed off the energy they create through bacchanal debauchery, wild orgies, and through this coupling a child or multiple children will be conceived. It is then that the demon imparts part of this stored energy into the vessel, turning the human child into a corrupted, pitiful thing."

You blinked in surprise. That was the most words you'd ever heard Vergil speak all at once, and you were impressed by his rather intimate and encyclopedic knowledge of various demons. 

The room fell silent until Vergil cleared his throat somewhat nervously. "If that is indeed the case, we should be getting ready to leave. The longer we wait, the more likely they will have already begun their depravity."

"I got a ride for y'all, ready and waiting out front." Morrison stood, taking a drag from his cigarette and exhaling slowly. "Get your weapons and hiking boots, the driver can get you close but there's a private drive through a forested area leading up to the location. Some fancy mansion out in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah, because when I think 'crazy bender and demon fueled orgy' my brain instantly goes to ritzy mansions owned by people with too much money." Dante gave you a smile and a wink as Vergil rolled his eyes. 

"I'm ready. Once you two are ready to act professional, meet me at the car." Vergil gave a polite nod to Morrison and went outside, the older gentleman following close behind and leaving you and Dante alone in the front of the office. 

\--

"Hey… I know Morrison said you should come along, but I think it might not be the best idea." Dante broke the silence as you were both strapping on your holsters and checking your guns. 

"What, think I'll get lured in and become a mindless sex doll?" You gave Dante a smirk, but his face was unusually serious. 

"It's not you. It's… Me and Vergil. You weren't exactly far from the truth when you joked about being territorial. This 'cycle' stuff affects me too, and I bet Vergil is feeling it too even though he hasn't said anything."

Dante rested a strong hand on your shoulder, ice blue eyes locked on yours. 

"I couldn't live with myself if something happened because one of us did something to you. You're part of the team, and we're supposed to have each other's backs."

His hand squeezed your shoulder tightly, causing you to bring your own hand up to his in reassurance. 

"Dante… All the more reason I need to come along, right? I can be stubborn and strong willed, both you and Vergil have said that. I won't let myself fall under the influence of whatever crazed sex demon there is in there and I want to make sure you two don't either."

Dante's lips twitched up in a small smile before he exhaled slowly. 

"... Fine. But the moment you think either of us is giving in you need to run for it. Get Morrison to get word to Lady and Trish, they can take us down if we end up going wild."

"Deal." You met his smile with one of your own, sliding a gun into your shoulder holster and bumping fists with the older devil hunter. You were both ready, and made your way out to the car and an impatient Vergil. 

"Took you two long enough." Vergil looked both of you up and down, his eyes were the same ice blue as Dante's but colder as they looked you over. "We should be getting there an hour before sundown. We go in, kill the demon, and get out. Let the human authorities deal with any humans left in there."

The car Morrison procured was a simple sedan, the driver up front and one of Morrison's information brokers riding shotgun. Knowing that the brothers wouldn't stand sitting next to each other, you waited for Dante to get in before sliding in with Vergil taking up the last seat and closing the door. 

No matter how badass you felt sometimes, the sheer presence of the twins made you feel so small as you sat there between them and listened to the intel about the mansion you were headed to. It seemed to be a straightforward gig; make your way up to the front, splitting into three to cover multiple entrances. Take down any demons with lethal force. 

After the debrief you all rode in silence with Dante fidgeting next to you trying to get comfortable in a car obviously made for someone smaller. You could feel Vergil's annoyance grow with every shift and movement, with him frowning occasionally at you whenever the road jostled you two into each other. 

\--

The sky was a beautiful shade of scarlet as the car pulled up to the beginning of the private drive. It went straight into the property before taking a hard curve out of sight into the trees. 

Dante got out of the car and stretched out enough that his back clicked a few times before shaking his hands as if itching for a fight. 

"Alright. Vergil, you take the entrance on the second floor balcony, I'll make a dashing entrance through the front door, and you," he gestured to you with a big smile, "will cover the back entrance. If anything tries to run from either of us, we'll flush it out towards you and you can finish them off."

Vergil gave you a curt nod, while he was emotionally distant he had praised your abilities before and now both of them were trusting you to not let anything get away. 

"I can do that. Just flush them towards me and I'll play whack a mole in that corridor that leads to the back."

Without another word, Vergil shifted into his demonic form. The rush of energy either of them gave off when doing so made the hair on your neck stand on end and sent goosebumps running across your skin. In a flash of blue energy the silver haired man was now a hulking demon; chitinous plates covered most of his body and his irises glowed blue from a monstrous face. 

Large wings flapped twice and Vergil was now twenty feet in the air and speeding off towards the mansion like a silent blue comet. 

"No fair! I can't move that fast you -" 

Dante transformed before you now, similar in form to his twin brother but the veins between his chitin glowed a deep red. Cutting you off mid sentence he picked you up effortlessly, holding you tight as he took to the sky after his brother. 

"Don't worry, I got you. The Dante express never leaves a beautiful woman behind."

His voice was lower and it sounded metallic, as if he spoke through a voice modulator. The experience of soaring through the sky almost made you miss what he said, his words making you blush in surprise. 

He had always been professional, a bit goofy and it was no secret that he enjoyed the company of women, but he'd never called you anything like that. 

"So what, do you go blind when you transform?" Self deprecating humor was always your go to when someone complimented you. 

This earned you a hearty laugh from Dante. "Nah, my vision and all my senses are better right now. If it was just that I'd do this more often I just… Don't like how my demon blood makes me feel when I'm like this." He trailed off, a hint of sadness in his voice. 

Very soon you two had strafed around the mansion to the rear. There was a large pool and patio leading to the sliding doors with nothing but the sound of water to be heard. 

By you, at least. 

"Damn. Sounds like they've been going at this for awhile." He took a deep breath and shook his head to clear it. "And the smell is… Definitely demonic."

"Dante. Stay focused. All we need to do is shoot the demon between the eyes and collect our cut." He stood beside you, one of his arms still around your shoulders. 

"Yeah. Thanks. You don't hear anything in fifteen minutes, get out of here like I told you."

Nodding, you took your specialized gun from your shoulder holster and made sure a round was chambered. Silver bullets were hell on demons, and you loved to oblige them with a taste of home. 

With a quiet flutter of membranous wings, Dante was in the air and back around to the front, leaving you to sneak into the back through the, thankfully unlocked, sliding door. 

\--

It had been only ten minutes by your watch, and despite what Dante told you to do, you wanted nothing more than to go in there, guns blazing, to rescue your teammates. Normally, it didn't take Dante more than five minutes to start the property damage and the fact that you couldn't hear anything made your stomach flip in worry. 

Inching farther into the dark and quiet house you checked every room you passed, gun first. One attached garage, kitchen with breakfast nook, and supply closet later you came to an open trap door in the floor, leading down into a basement lit by eerie purple light. 

You could hear moans from the door, some sounded pleasurable and some sounded painful, and if you focused your hearing the were also words being chanted in a language you didn't know. 

Hesitating, you put a foot down on the first step before a strong arm whirled you around and pushed you back into the adjacent wall. 

Firing two shots into your assailant made them groan in pain, sucking in a sharp breath as the silver bullets sizzled into the thick chitin. The hand on your shoulder tightened and you saw the dim blue glow of Vergil's thick carapace. 

"Fucking hell, woman. You could have killed me if I was a weaker demon." His voice had the same strange modulation to it that Dante's had. Glowing blue eyes locked onto yours and you could see the slit pupils of his eyes blown out wide. 

A loud commotion came from downstairs, the chanting growing louder and faster. Vergil closed his eyes as if wincing as the clawed hand dug into the armor under your shirt. 

"And now they know we're here… That damn chanting…" He shook his head, but when his gaze came back up to yours you could see he was even more unfocused. "I should teach you a lesson right… here…" 

A long serpentine tongue flicked out of his slightly open mouth before he pulled himself away with visible effort. The chanting from below seemed more melodious now, or was that just the effect of being this close to their target? 

Swallowing hard, you reached out a hand to Vergil who swatted it away. "No. Just. No, I don't know or want to know what would happen if you touched me right now. Please."

You had never heard Vergil sound so conflicted. Your mind kept telling you to reach out and touch him, but you steeled your will against the desire building within. 

Everything happened so fast that you almost didn't notice Dante rush up towards you two, now back to his human form and visibly distressed. 

"Verge, snap out of your devil trigger. It just makes it worse, found that out myself." He gestured to the strange purple stain on his shirt. "One down. I think this cult is summoning them through down there. And you," he motioned towards you, "didn't listen to me. This shit is strong, as you can see from Vergil here."

In a flash of blue, Vergil was back to his usual form. Although now with a sheen of sweat that made his silver hair slick back as he ran a hand through it. 

"Okay, new plan, charge down there and take this summoner down quick. This place is fucking with our heads."

The three of you nodded and on Dante's count of three you rushed down to face whatever was in the basement. 

What met you was a writhing mass of bodies and a scent of sex so heavy it almost made your head spin. A lone woman stood before a stone altar clad in nothing but swirling paint along her skin and holding a glowing orb that seemed to be the source of the purple light. 

"The guests of honor arrive! And the sons of Sparda have brought their own little pet to the party! Such a beauty…" 

You had your gun trained on her chest, but your fingers wouldn't listen to your mind as it screamed at you to pull the trigger. The succubus' pitch black eyes locked on you as her lips parted in a smile that showed far too many sharp teeth. 

"Which of the half breeds should I choose as a mate for you, mortal? Are you the type who enjoys rougher looking men?" 

Her eyes flicked to Dante and out of your peripheral vision you could see his arms visibly trembling against whatever control the succubus was exuding over him. 

"Or are you like me and enjoy a man a bit more refined and well groomed?" 

At your other side you could see Vergil standing perfectly still, the only movement was the rise and fall of his chest beneath the dress shirt he always wore under his blue coat. One of his hands was on the grip of his katana, the Yamato. 

"Of course, it may or a few couplings. Might as well let them both enjoy you."

With a snap of her fingers Dante and Vergil each grabbed one of your arms, knocking the gun from your hands and dragging you down the rest of the stairs, each movement stilted and sudden. 

"What the fuck are you two doing? Let me go or I swear to God I'm going to kick both your asses!" Despite your loud protests neither of them responded and pulled you to the base of the altar before the succubus. 

"Such weak minded fools. Their human blood wasn't enough to stop their demonic power from taking over. To stop their base desires to mate and breed, to sire new life off any willing," she paused and lifted your chin up to stare into your eyes, "or unwilling, broodmare."

There was a flash of movement at your side, and suddenly the succubus' hand holding the purple orb was severed cleanly at the wrist, the now dull white crystal cracking on the concrete floor. 

With a yell, Dante jumped to action as well and kicked the demon square in the chest as he summoned his devil blade and rushed forward in a quick thrust, skewering her through the ribcage. 

Vergil knelt to pick up the orb before offering you a hand to help you to your feet as a cacophony of howls rose behind you. Turning, you saw that not all of the people partaking in the carnal pleasure down here were human. A large number of them were either incubi or succubi and were scrambling over the dazed humans at their feet towards you. 

Taking your other gun from its holster, you downed three of them while taking careful aim to avoid any humans. To your side, Vergil made a few quick motions with his hands and you got to see his specialty come in to play; multiple summoned swords glowed an eerie blue and struck true into the last demons left. 

"You insolent mortals!" The lead succubus spat blood at Dante who stood over the dying creature. "How dare you… no one has ever denied me!" 

Vergil was the one to answer her, his tone colder than the arctic tundra. 

"I was a pawn to others much more powerful than you, witch. Never. Again." A final sword flew out, piercing through her skull and she fell silent. 

Turning around you saw ten or so humans at various levels of disorientation, blinking dully as their minds caught up to what was going on, some already cognizant and starting to panic. 

While you and Dante helped to calm the poor souls that had been under the succubus' sway, Vergil studied the now inert orb before pocketing it in his azure coat. 

Once the civilians had been taken care of and the mundane authorities on their way, you and Dante made your slow way down the private drive, walking among the silent trees. 

"That was… Intense doesn't even begin to describe it." You shuddered, rubbing your arms soothingly. 

"... Yeah. You alright?" Dante stopped, turning to look you in the eyes, a hand moving to your shoulder. 

His expression was troubled; he'd always been one to wear his heart on his sleeve once he was comfortable around you. Obviously how the night almost went had shook him to his core. 

"I'll be fine, Dante. As soon as I tear Morrison a new one for how his intel was off! I mean, seriously, that succubus was A rank at least. His guy in the car said she was a C rank." 

Dante blinked before chuckling loudly. 

"Damn, you're tough. Just don't chew him out so bad he doesn't give us any more work, yeah?" 

"Please, he pays me well enough that I won't be too hard on him…" 

You looked up the path to where Vergil could be seen leaning against the car. Sirens could be heard far off in the distance; the three of you needed to get out of there before people started asking questions. 

Lowering your voice so only Dante could hear, you spoke. 

"Do you think Vergil will be okay? He was able to stay in control up against her, but what was that he meant about others having controlled him?" 

Dante looked away from you, running the back of his head. "Verge is tough. And considering he respects you more than his own flesh and blood brother I imagine if it's really bothering him he'll let you know." 

He leant down to whisper in your ear. 

"But as for that, you'll have to ask him yourself. And I doubt you'll get a straight answer, he's… Been through a lot."

"Hmm…" You trailed off as the two of you got closer to the car, getting back inside you sandwiched between the two hunters again but the ride back was much more peaceful. 

You may have imagined it, but both of them seemed to press against you much more comfortably now.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight with the succubus, you take some time to think on why you became a hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I love writing this idea, but like I said it's tough for me to do quickies. Have a little bit more relationship building between you and the twins.

Here in Redgrave it was near impossible to see any stars in the sky past the intense light pollution. On the rooftop patio that Patty, a young woman that Dante knew through work, had set up only the brightest in the sky were visible; but you knew the constellations they were part of by heart. 

\--

_ Your mother pointed into the sky at the brightest star directly overhead, tracing an invisible line between pinpoints of light _

_ "That one is Draconis Major. Legend says it was named after a fierce demon long ago." _

_ "And the Dark Knight Sparda killed him, right?"  _

_ "Yes, my love. When he rebelled for humanity that was one of the many demons he slew on his campaign against the Demon King." _

_ "Do demons still exist?"  _

_ "Not as many as there used to be, dear. Knights like your great great great grandfather took up the fight after Sparda sealed most of them away." _

_ "Well if any demons show up here I'll keep you and dad safe! I'll kill any demons that try to hurt you!"  _

\--

The memory made your chest tight and a tear threatened to fall down your cheek. You had been at college, far away from Redgrave when you'd heard the news. 

Demons, everywhere. Like hell had come to earth. By the time you'd gotten back home, you'd found out both your parents had been in town when the tree first sprouted. 

Even with all the training you'd had in the various self defense and martial arts schools you'd gone to, that your parents had paid for you to take for the most part, you were away when they needed you most. 

The last job you'd been on just hammered in that weakness. Even Dante had been pulled in by that damned succubus. Not Vergil, though… 

"Damn it… I need to get stronger. I can't let myself or anyone else get hurt because of my own weakness."

"The thirst for power is never able to be sated, you know."

You hadn't heard the roof access door open, so when Vergil finally spoke it made you jump and reach for the gun you kept at your hip. 

"Damnit, Vergil. You almost got another bullet." Sighing, you took your hand off your gun and folded your arms over your chest. 

He gave you a smirk, nodding towards your gun. 

"Few people have shot me and lived, you know."

It was your turn to smirk. "Oh hey, does that put me in the same league as Dante?" 

Instead of his smirk disappearing like it usually did at the mention of his brother, it widened into a small smile. 

"That would be an insult to your skills and personality. You are far more pleasant to be around."

Your cheeks felt warm as a light blush crept over your face. 

"Ah, well…" Floundering, you finally thought of something to change the subject quickly. "Hey what did you mean about the 'thirst for power'?" 

Now Vergil's smile faded as he walked up next to you. His eyes scanned the skyline and stopped at the point where the Qliphoth once stood. 

"You can drink and drink from any well of power you choose. But no matter how much you get it is never enough."

You'd heard rumors, a new demon king named Urizen had ripped an opening into the demon world to bring forth the Qliphoth for more power. Dante, Vergil, and another demon hunter named Nero defeated him or so it was said. 

"Did you lose someone too? When the Qliphoth came?" 

Vergil was silent for a long time, you almost thought he wasn't going to answer and was about to change the subject again when he spoke.

"Not when the Qliphoth came, no. Long ago. I've lost and been lost myself many a time."

Standing there in the not quite silence of the city at night, you took a chance to rest a hand on Vergil's upper arm. His eyes instantly flicked to yours and you almost pulled away. 

"I can understand. Not the losing yourself but… Both my parents were in the city center when it sprouted. I wasn't there to keep them safe and…" You sighed, looking out over the city. "I couldn't. But I could help those who were still here, you know?" 

Vergil looked away from you, resting his own hand atop yours. 

"I had no idea that was why you joined here…" His eyes came back up to gaze intently into yours. "If you ever had the chance to meet Urizen yourself, what would you do? What would you say?" 

That was a strange question, and it made you think for awhile. 

"Well… It took the entire arsenal of Devil May Cry to take him down, right? I don't think I would be able to  _ do _ anything. But what I would say to him… I would curse him for not just my parents but for every life he took here. Every person he killed, hurt, or left all alone."

Tears welled in the corners of your eyes, rage and sorrow that had been pent up for years.

Vergil surprised you by caressing your cheek and wiping a tear away. Bringing the hand of yours that had been resting on his arm to his lips for a chaste kiss. 

"I understand your pain. Your sorrow, grief, and guilt. Use it to become strong, for strength without a cause is foolishness. This I've learned from a long life of wrong decisions."

Letting your hand go, he gave you a small bow. 

"Tears do not suit a countenance such as yours. I look forward to seeing your smile again. Goodnight."

He walked back to the roof door and left without another word, leaving you in shocked silence. 

"Yeah okay that cycle thing is making him act weird. That's gotta be it."

\--

Making your way down the stairs from the roof to the main floor, you found that Dante had the same idea as you. The devil hunter was rummaging through the fridge for a bit of a late night snack. 

"Any leftover pizza?" You smiled as he looked up at you with a slice of cold pizza hanging from his mouth. 

"Yeah but this is the last slice, arm wrestle you for it?" 

"No thanks, it's got your germs all over it now." Dante acted like such a kid sometimes and it made you laugh as he mumbled around the slice of pizza. 

"Hey if you want we could totally do that Lady And The Tramp thing. You start from the other end and we meet in the middle?" 

That made you burst out in a hearty laugh, but you couldn't help the blush creeping into your cheeks for the second time tonight. 

"Damn, is this like demon puberty for you two? Vergil was being all… Well sentimental is the best way to put it."

Dante raised an eyebrow at you before shoving the slice of pizza into his mouth and practically swallowing it whole. 

"I mean, you're not too far off. I've been dealing with this pretty regularly my entire life so I guess I'm a bit more in control than the poet."

You rolled your eyes, giving Dante a look. 

"Except at that last gig, right?" 

He winced, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, that was… Shit. I'm sorry for that back there. That orb that succubus had was a very old demonic artifact. I've been trying to get anything like that I can find either stored away or destroyed to keep shit like that from happening."

His life work, it weighed on him. In that moment he seemed older, more tired than he usually let on. Dante was quick to try to lighten the mood, though. 

"Hey, I think I saw some sandwich stuff in the fridge. Sit down and I'll make you something."

Dante and food. You shook your head with a small smile, sitting at the small dining table set up in the kitchen. 

"Alright, but nothing weird like ketchup. Or olives."

"A woman after my own heart! Can't stand those little green balls of ick either."

Sitting there in silence you watched him futz about the kitchen, occasionally showing off his knife control with a few flashy moves. Despite the knife he was twirling being a butter knife, it was still quite impressive. 

"You never pass up a moment to show off, do you?" 

"Only on days ending with 'y'." 

You snorted a laugh as he turned around, sliding a plate to you as he sat down across from you with his own plate. For awhile you two sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. 

However the conversation with Vergil was still weighing on your mind, making you break the comfortable silence. 

"Dante… Why did you become a demon hunter?" 

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at you, mid bite. 

"Asking the hard hitting questions tonight. Ah well, it's not a huge secret." Leaning his chair back on its back two legs, he continued in a very frank tone. "Pretty standard stuff, lost a few people I cared about to demons and figured I'd take the fight to them."

His eyes went to yours with a sad smile. 

"Figured that was why you started, too. You mentioned growing up around here, and I figured you lost someone close when the Qliphoth happened."

You had to look away from his gaze, concentrating intently on the sandwich in front of you. 

"I… Yeah. Both my parents worked in the city center and I guess that was one of the first places hit."

Dante's eyes never left you as he stood up and came around the table to you. 

"Well, you're in good company here. Verge and I lost our mom to demons when we were kids. Granted we both took that very differently…" He trailed off, giving your shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "But hey, you're one of us, now. And there's no shortage of demon ass to kick! That's probably the next best thing to talking to a shrink."

"Heh. You're so corny, Dante." 

"Like I said," he gave you a bright smile, "only on days ending in 'y'." 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a little steamy in here. An alternate title for this chapter is 'Vergil doesn't understand personal space'.

Your sleep never came easy anymore; you'd seen enough in your short time with Devil May Cry that would probably have broken weaker minds. But tonight was something different entirely, your fitful sleep that was already hard fought for was interrupted by strange dreams. 

_ A flash of blue and red light. Heat that consumed you entirely but left you aching for more. Swords piercing your body leaving pleasure, not pain.  _

Waking from that last dream you opened one eye to look at the window, cursing at the slits of early morning light that peeked through the blinds. 

Sitting up you shook your head to try in vain to chase away some of your grogginess. 

"What the fuck, brain. Freud would have a field day with you." 

Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, your hearing picked up on soft voices coming from downstairs. There was too much building between the speaker and you to make out words but you were fairly certain you heard Vergil talking to someone. 

That made sense, Vergil was usually the first awake with you waking up sometime between then and noon when Dante usually got up. You wondered how the place stayed afloat when it had been just Dante. 

Stretching with a yawn, you waited until your back clicked a few times before getting out of bed and starting your morning routine of toothbrushing, washing your face, and putting up your hair. Normally you liked to get a little bit of either sparring or target practice in before breakfast, but depending on who Vergil was talking to you might have to gear up for a mission today. 

Deciding on sweats and a loose tank top, you padded on bare feet down the stairs to the office proper. You were mildly surprised to see Vergil leaning back against Dante's desk with a cup of what you assumed to be coffee and taking to Nero; you'd only met Nero a few times but knew that he was Vergil's son and that there had been a bit of tension between them for one reason or another. 

Nero cut himself off mid sentence to watch you as you came down the stairs, standing from his seat and giving you a polite nod. 

His chivalry was kind of adorable and you couldn't help but smile back. 

"Hey, Nero. What brings you here? Trouble in Fortuna?" 

"Nah. Nico and I have been kicking demon ass over there." He grinned, punching his hand against his open palm. "We ran out of stuff to kill and wanted to see if everything was quiet on this front too."

"You missed the party last night. First bit of activity in the last few weeks and a succubus tried to go after your dad."

His eyes went wide as he shot his father an incredulous look. "Seriously?" 

Your choice of words had apparently annoyed Vergil, his expression souring for a moment before his mask went back up. 

"Indeed. However I have had much stronger creatures than that try to invade my mind. You could say that mental defenses have become my specialty."

Nero snorted in a laugh. "Better late than never I guess."

"I take it you have other business to attend to here in Redgrave, otherwise I don't see why this couldn't have just been a phone call."

It surprised you to hear Vergil use such a chilly tone with his own son, but something in what Nero said had hurt him deep it seemed. 

"Shit, I didn't mean it like that." Nero put up his hands in a placating gesture. "But, yeah, there's a few shops that Kyrie wanted me to go to while I was here."

"Even the devil hunter Nero gets a honey-do list, eh?" You smiled warmly at the younger hunter, although you weren't quite sure how old he was. He had one of those perpetually youthful faces that made it hard to place his age; he could have been older than you for all you knew. "Don't let us keep you from your shopping, Nero. Oh, and tell Kyrie I said hi; we all need to go visit you two in Fortuna sometime."

"Sure, if you make sure to tell Dante I stopped by. I know he ain't up yet." 

Nero smiled in return, giving you and Vergil a polite nod before turning and leaving Devil May Cry. 

Vergil silently sipped his coffee, seemingly mulling over his words before he spoke. 

"My son certainly seems to like you. Good taste runs in my side of the family it seems."

You did a double - take, looking at Vergil as if he'd sprouted another head and it started singing opera. 

"Um, what?" 

His smile was hidden by the edge of his cup as he took another sip.

"I do not make a habit of repeating myself. Although it is curious that someone like you should be so oblivious to how you affect people."

"Maybe I'm just half as oblivious as Dante." You grinned up at the half demon, crossing your arms over your chest. "You're the poet, explain it to me."

It was rare for you to be so bold when it came to flirting; a few ruined relationships in high school and college had left you feeling self conscious. But Vergil seemed to like you, and while it may have just been the pull of whatever demonic hormones were in the air you wanted to see how he felt. 

"Hmm…" He set his coffee down and slowly walked closer to you, cupping his chin with one hand as if scrutinizing you thoroughly. Suddenly he was mere inches from you, looking down into your eyes, and it took all of your concentration to not look away. 

"You are braver than most humans. Those eyes of yours have seen countless horrors normally reserved for the deepest pits of hell." 

Vergil was circling you now, his eyes roaming your body yet again. It made you feel like a deer being sized up by a wolf that had just had a large meal; no immediate danger but he was watching your every reaction. 

"Despite what has happened to you, and who you have lost… You keep fighting. For those you have never met, in memory of those you may very well never see again. An honorable soul, and a fierce ally." 

He was back in front of you now, his face leaned in close to yours and his words a barely audible whisper. 

"As for your more  _ physical  _ aspects… how does that line go again? Ah yes, 'shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?'" 

The rest of the world might as well have faded from existence. His sheer power and presence made your head spin, and with how close he was you could smell everything on him from the faint scent of whatever soap he had used, the rich coffee that laced every word from his lips, and another smell that you couldn't quite place but was nonetheless pleasing. 

"Vergil, I…" You swallowed hard, trying to remember how to speak. "I had no idea you thought that of me."

"All of that, and more." A hand came up to caress your cheek, and you could feel him trembling. "You are the one person who has ever shaken my control of these… Urges brought upon by my demonic blood. Even now you make my hands quiver in silent reverence to be allowed to touch such exquisite beauty."

With as engrossed as you two were in each other, it took Dante two tries of clearing his throat for the both of you to snap your attention up to him at the top of the stairs. 

"Don't mind me, but I figured I'd step in before you guys decided to do anything on my desk." Dante gave you a knowing smile as Vergil glared daggers into him. 

"Little brother, must you ruin  _ everything _ that is mine?" The hand at your cheek slid down to wrap around your shoulders, pulling you closer to Vergil as he spoke. 

"Yours? Might want to choose your words more carefully, big bro, she's not an object."

"'She' is also right here and would appreciate you both not talking about her while she's right here." You moved away from Vergil, eyeing both of the brothers. 

Vergil's eyes went from you to Dante and back a few times before he arched an eyebrow in your direction. 

"Wait, are you and  _ Dante _ a-"

"Really, Vergil? I live here, you both should realize I'm not seeing anybody, that includes your brother."

"I do like to practice an open door, and bed, policy though." Dante grinned, clearly enjoying how worked up Vergil was getting. 

"Dante, not helping." You shot a glare of your own at him, causing him to chuckle. 

"Perhaps I shall enlighten you of your myriad qualities at a later time," Vergil's eyes flicked from you to Dante again, "with certain present company excluded."

He turned and walked to the front door, closing it behind him with a slam. The two of you stood in silence, staring at the door, for a few moments after Vergil had left. 

"So… Vergil making a move on you? I can't say he's got bad taste. But I want you to be safe and when you're in the heat of the moment and, well,  _ in _ heat, things can get dangerous for mortals involved."

His tone made you think he was speaking from experience, and it made you worry more for Vergil than yourself. 

"That, and I didn't want to try explaining any messes on my desk to Patty when she comes over to clean up later."

That made you burst into laughter, giving Dante a content smile. 

"I'm glad I can make you laugh, you know? It's a nice sound."

You wiped a mirthful tear from the corner of your eye, looking up at him as he walked down the stairs. He'd obviously just gotten out of bed, his shaggy hair even more mussed than usual, and he was shirtless; the only clothing on him was a pair of leather pants. 

"Thank you, Dante. Maybe not for the cock block, but for always having something to lighten the mood."

He grinned, leaning back against the pool table across from you. 

"Y'know it doesn't have to stay a cock block, I  _ do _ have an open door policy."

"And what was that you just said about things being dangerous for mortals right now?" 

"Hey if Lady can handle me when I'm like this I bet you could."

That was an interesting, and not entirely unpleasant, mental image. 

"Really? So wait are you and Lady a thing?" 

"Nah, friends with benefits, maybe, but you learn not to get too heavily attached to anyone in this line of work."

"Hmm… then do you think Vergil might end up getting hurt in the long run? I'm mortal and I imagine you two will outlive me by quite a bit."

"Hey I said not to get too attached, not to push away any kind of happiness you can find. That and it helps keep you sane to have someone to come back to after the fighting is done." Dante's ice blue eyes looked off into the middle distance and once again the weight of his life sat heavily upon him. 

This time it was your turn to approach one of the twins with Dante watching you as you walked up to him. You surprised him with a tight hug and after a few moments he returned the gesture. 

"Babe, not that I mind having a cute woman so close to me, but what's up?" 

Pulling away from him you tilted your head up to look into his eyes. "You looked like you needed it. I don't know your back story, or Vergil's for that matter, but sometimes you just look so… Tired."

Dante feigned a yawn. "I'm always tired, no news there."

"You know what I mean, smart-ass." 

"... Yeah. Thanks."

He wrapped his arms around you again, his large frame encompassing you easily, and he sighed into your hair. 

"I think taking the chance and bringing you on as an apprentice is the smartest thing I've ever done in life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all of you who have taken time to leave kudos and comments! Also figured I should mention I write all this on mobile so apologies for any errors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a very interesting morning, you decide to blow off some steam at a local shooting range and happen upon someone you didn't expect.

_ 'Well, my morning routine got shot to hell, but at least I can get a little target practice in.' _

You walked with the easy confidence of someone who knew how to handle anything that could come your way; it helped that your allies were always helping you to get better. 

Back when you first started, Lady, apparently Dante's friend with benefits as well as the best pure human devil hunter you'd ever met, had showed you a local shooting range that offered discount rates for devil hunters. Which after this morning you needed something to take your mind off everything. 

_ 'Damn, why can't I stop thinking about those two though? Stupid sexy half demons.' _

After getting  _ very _ up close to both Dante and Vergil this morning, you decided to head out for a bit of target practice. Shooting hadn't been your best skill when you started, but through practice and professional experience you'd quickly filled the gap between your martial and your technical skills. 

The chime of a bell announced your arrival as you opened the door to the front office of the range, and you were greeted by the usual guard at the desk. 

"Hey, Greg. Busy day?" 

He slipped you the sign in sheet as you slid your ID and credit card to him. 

"Nah, just got one other back there right now. Trish is just finishing up her two hour block she got."

That made you blink. Trish was a demon, and you thought she didn't need any sort of practice due to her superhuman abilities. 

"Be careful though, she's pissed about something. I think she even threw around a bit of lightning to scare anybody else off."

You swallowed hard, second guessing whether you  _ really _ needed practice today. If she had been in a good mood you might have asked her about this whole cycle thing. However… she intimidated you big time. 

"Thanks for the heads up, man. Appreciate it." You smiled as he slid your cards back along with a box of ammunition. 

He waved a hand and buzzed you through the security door to the range proper and as you stepped through the scent of ozone and charred paper hit you along with the typical smells of gunpowder and steel. 

At the very middle of the range you saw Trish; tall, blonde, built like a supermodel. Also the spitting image of Eva, mother of Dante and Vergil. Her body was surrounded in purple electricity dancing along her skin and casting shadows that constantly shifted from the arcing energy. 

She looked over at you, her irritation smoothing a bit as the light show around her dimmed. You nodded politely and walked over, looking over the absolute destruction she'd wrought on the targets and the gouges into the backstop. 

"Hey." Trish raised an eyebrow at you. "Dante and Vergil get a bit much for you?" 

"I'd ask how you knew, but you know way more about all this demon stuff than I do." You tried to keep your tone jovial, but something in the air was making you very nervous. 

"Even at the best of times Dante can be a bit of a pig when it comes to the fairer sex." She smiled then, and it put you a bit more at ease. "He's gotten better as I've known him, but with another demon in his territory and it being his rival of a brother in top of it, I'm surprised he hasn't been doing any sort of moves on you."

That made you stop and think. Vergil had been very up front, and when he'd tried to actually make a move Dante had stepped in. Sure he said it was because he was worried for you, but it could have been him trying to take you from Vergil too. 

You explained your thoughts to Trish as you looked over your gun, making sure a round was chambered before putting it down and grabbing ear protection. 

That earned a laugh from the demoness. "Dante is not one for subtlety, most likely this is completely subconscious and his drive is making him try to one up his brother even without him actually knowing it."

"Isn't he always trying to do that, though?" 

"While Dante is always eager to egg his brother on, the man is a uniquely caring soul." She watched you get your bulky earmuffs on and let you fire off a magazine at the target down range, nodding approvingly at the sight of every bullet hitting center. 

As you reloaded she spoke again. "When he and I first met, I betrayed him. And yet he saved me after."

You looked up at her, eyes wide. "Why? The betrayal, I mean."

"I'm a demon made to look like Dante and Vergil's long lost mother, you know that much. But the being who made me was Mundus, the demon king at the time."

"He was the one Sparda rebelled against and defeated, I know that story."

"Yes, defeated but not destroyed. Mundus sought revenge and sent me to lure Dante into a trap."

It was a bit unsettling how she talked about all this as casually as discussing the weather, but you didn't want to interrupt her. 

"I was newly made, no experience with the outside world. All I knew was following Mundus. But Dante risking himself to save me after I betrayed him… Well I felt I needed to repay him." Trish shrugged picking up one of your bullets. "Since I'm feeling generous after blowing off so much steam, let me show you a trick."

Into the casing she carved three tiny runes, imbuing a bit of energy into the round and handing it back to you. 

"What's that going to do?" You loaded it into the top of your next magazine, eager to try it out. 

"Fire it and see." 

And so you did. Getting back into your stance you aimed at the head of the target in front of you. Pulling the trigger produced not only the report and kickback of your typical rounds, but also a flash of purple lightning danced out from the hole left in the target, engulfing it in flame. 

Speechless, you sat your gun back on the bench. Slowly taking off your earmuffs you gestured silently to the target as you glanced at Trish. 

"Even without any huge amount of magical talent, you can do the same thing if you practice enough." Leaning down, and picked up the spent casing. "These runes channel energy, it takes time to make a whole lot of them, but they're handy in a pinch for human devil hunters."

Dropping the still warm casing into your hand as she walked past, her other hand waved at you in goodbye as she made her way back to the front. 

"Tell the boys I said hi, I'm steering clear until this heat cycle is over. You should too but I'm not your mom, do what you want."

Then the door clicked shut and you were left in there with the scent of ozone and burning paper. 

\--

You decided to jog back to the shop after a hurried goodbye to the range attendant, not bothering to stick around for the rest of the time you paid. 

As you got close you slowed your pace and opened the front door with an excited smile, ready to show your friends what Trish had taught you. 

The excitement quickly turned to confusion when you saw nobody at the front. Normally  _ someone _ was here to man the phone on the rare occasion somebody called with the password. You checked the kitchen but neither of the twins were in there either. 

That made you pout a bit; you wanted to show off your cool new thing and no one was there. Feeling a bit deflated you walked back out to the front and noticed something on Dante's desk. 

The translucent and cracked orb from your last job. Still inert and powerless. Dante had mentioned something about going to the library to research more about it and maybe find a way to destroy it completely. 

"Sure looks harmless now." You murmured to yourself as you leaned on the desk, resting your chin in one hand as the index finger of your other rolled it along the smooth wood. 

A crashing sound from upstairs made you jolt to your feet, grabbing your gun and making your way up the stairs as quiet as you could. Gun at the ready you peeked down the main hall where all of your rooms were. Nothing there, so you turned down the hall towards the first room when you heard someone breathing heavily. 

The first room was Dante's, and you could barely make out words in the ragged breaths coming from behind the door. Getting closer you finally realized what you were hearing and your face turned a dark crimson. 

He was  _ moaning _ , and you could hear him moaning your name along with some other choice words. 

"Nngh. God I want to fuck you so bad, babe. Give you the best time you've ever had, make both of us feel so good."

Obviously you'd never heard him making such sounds before. If he ever did masturbate while you were around it was at night and he was completely quiet. 

_ 'Guess he thinks he's alone… I should go back downstairs.' _

You wanted to stay and listen more, but you didn't want to make it awkward for him. Quietly, you put your gun away and turned to walk away like you'd heard nothing. 

Except for one of the floorboards creaking loudly as you stepped on it. 

There was another crash, as if Dante had fallen out of bed. A few curse words and the frantic sound of cloth being hurriedly put on, and Dante had his door opened slightly and looking at you. 

His hair was absolutely wild much like his eyes, although his cheeks were as red as yours now. 

"I. Uh. I was." Dante closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "Shit. How much did you hear?" 

"Ah. Enough." This was getting awkward fast. 

He sighed. "Look, I like you. I respect you. And I want to try the whole 'enjoying each other' thing. But not right now. Not when I'm…" His hands gestured over his entire body. "When I'm like this. You're a tough woman, I know but…" 

You smiled softly, walking closer to Dante and putting a finger to his lips. 

"I'm glad you feel that way. You don't have to pour everything out right now, though. Let's let this go where it will go naturally, okay?" 

Dante smiled behind your finger, grabbing your hand in his and giving it a small kiss. Your boss was a bit dense sometimes but it was so very obvious he cared about you. 

"Right… Uh. Right. Thanks, babe. Give a guy a second chance?" 

"Of course, Dante. Maybe if Lady leaves you any money from our next gig you can take me somewhere nice." You winked at him and was rewarded with a large grin. 

"Yeah, if she leaves me anything."

Dante retreated back into his room and closed the door as you walked back down the stairs. You stood there dazed for a moment before flopping onto the couch on your stomach and muffled curses sprang from your lips. 

_ 'Why didn't you just do something? He wants you! But so does Vergil! Gaaaah! Why can't this shit be easy?!?'  _

Sighing in defeat, you sat up and fished the bullet casing from your pocket. 

At least you had something to focus on for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Poor Dante cock blocked himself this time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A library trip, a failed bet, and a moonlit encounter within a forest glade... Guess which of the twins you finally get to have some fun with!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait on this one! It wasn't looking right but now I've finally got it to where I'm happy with it!

Redgrave boasted a library with a large catalogue of texts pertaining to demons and the magic surrounding them; and so with the bullet casing in your pocket and a very obvious yell of 'I'm going to the library for a few hours, see you at dinner' to let Dante know you'd be away for a bit. 

_ 'And he can do whatever he wants with that information…'  _

Your cheeks tinted red as you thought back on what you had practically walked in on Dante doing. It was very obvious now how Dante felt for you, and you'd have to really watch what you did or said for however long this heat cycle thing was going. 

Both of them were interested in you, and while you definitely reciprocated their feelings it seemed a little morally grey to take advantage of them practically throwing themselves at you.

And so you tried your best to put this all on the back burner and delve head first into research. While you hadn't been part of any special groups or the dean's list while in college, your two years there meant you were pretty good at rote memorization and finding meaning in mountains of textbooks. 

While the library had quite the selection of books, there were still volumes that had been lost three years ago when the city had been nearly destroyed. Add to that the fact this city had become  _ the _ place to go for demonologists, hunters, and even normals who wanted more knowledge after they had been rudely awoken to the knowledge of demons in the world… 

Those two facts meant that quite a few books were either missing or out on loan.

It took you quite some time to find the exact books you needed, and even then you saw in the card catalogue a few others that might help you more. Once you'd procured both a book on runic script and one on demonic script you sat down at one of the open desks to figure out exactly how Trish had done what she'd done to your bullet. 

\--

"Pardon me."

You'd heard the attendant walking your way, and looked up from your studies. 

"Hmm?" 

"Terribly sorry, miss, but the library closes in fifteen minutes. Would you like help checking out your books?" 

"Ah, no thanks. I think I have what I need."

You closed the book, shuffling papers together, and slid the stack of books towards the librarian. If what you'd read was right, Trish had used demonic script to imbue an elemental force into the round and you could possibly add different elements to your arsenal. 

Giving the librarian a polite nod, you left with the small stack of research notes. Outside the sky was a beautiful red along the horizon, the sun having already set leaving the rest of the heavens a dark purple fading to the black of night. 

The air was cool with the last few days of summer as you quickly rushed back to Devil May Cry. The neon sign was lit, giving the street a pink glow, and the blinds were open giving you a glimpse of Dante and Vergil at the pool table. 

_ 'That's weird. Since when is Vergil into pool? At least they're bonding and not trying to kill each other.' _

You opened the door with a smile, looking over at the twins. Dante smirked as he lined up a shot, it looked like he was trying to sink the eight ball in a corner pocket. 

"Good to see you two doing something less than lethal together. Should I mark it on the calendar?" You smiled still, though your tone was sarcastic. 

Neither of them replied to you; Dante was intent on his shot as if his life depended on it. 

A beat later you realized you'd seen this before. Dante had a habit of making bets that he never seemed to win; mostly revolving around his talent at cards or pool for whatever stake was on the line. You couldn't help but shake your head as you watched it all play out. 

"Okay. Eight ball in the corner pocket… There!" Dante took his shot, and it felt like everyone held their breath as they watched the ball fly across the table… 

And miss by the smallest fraction of an inch, bouncing away and leaving Dante crestfallen as he turned to his brother. 

"Uh, best two out of three?" 

"I recall the single shot being  _ your  _ stipulation, little brother." Vergil looked absolutely pleased as he smirked down at Dante from his spot leaning against the wall. "Of course, since our associate is here now and you placed the bet because of her… Maybe you should beg to her?" 

That made you blink in surprise. "Dante? What's Vergil talking about?" 

"Ah, well, y'see…" 

Dante sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous little gesture. 

"Vergil and I were having a little discussion, argument, whatever. And  _ first  _ I suggested neither of us should be trying to be with you right now."

"Which of course is foolish, brother. She is a grown woman," Vergil's eyes looked you up and down for the briefest of moments before he continued, "and deserves to make her own choices despite your objections."

"Well I can certainly appreciate both of your points." You shrugged, looking at Dante with a raised eyebrow. "Although that doesn't explain the bet."

"Well I was getting to that before Vergil interrupted me." He sighed again, avoiding your eyes. "I got cocky and bet who got to make a move with you first."

"Dante, you've never won a bet since I've worked here-" 

"Yeah! Yeah, I mean I  _ know _ that. But I was trying to do something that didn't devolve into us stabbing each other since you've been trying really hard to get us to be on better terms and…" He trailed off, meeting your gaze with a sad smile. "A sword fight would have ended in a draw. I wanted a real chance to win and show you a good time."

That smile melted your heart, despite your slight objections to how they were essentially gambling over you. It was kind of sweet, in a fucked up way. But nothing was ever normal when demons were involved. 

"It still stands that you failed to sink that ball." Vergil walked up to you with long, certain strides. "Of course it is still up to you on whether you want to honor our little bet or not."

You allowed Vergil to take your hand and bring it to his lips, kissing it gently as his eyes were locked with yours the entire time. 

It was starting to feel quite warm in the shop, despite the cooler night outside. 

"I… Hmm." Your voice faltered slightly, making you clear your throat nervously. Running through your head were images of what both of the brothers could give you, or even what they could do to you  _ together _ . "Well, I  _ suppose _ I could let you take me on a date first, Vergil. But on two conditions for the both of you."

"Name them, and I will hold to them."

"Yeah, me too."

"First, whatever happens we are still all part of Devil May Cry. So no matter how this goes I want neither of you to have hard feelings, okay?" 

Vergil and Dante shared a look before nodding to you in unison. 

"Good, uh, second is more for just you, Vergil. While I'm going with you for this first date, Dante still gets a chance too."

"I agree." Vergil said almost before you were done; he was really eager and that surprised you coming from the cooler headed of the two. 

"That definitely works for me, babe! Think I'll go get myself a pizza and a sundae." Dante shrugged on his coat and looked over his shoulder at Vergil. "But if I find out you hurt her, bro, I'm going to kick your ass."

The door shut behind him, leaving you and Vergil alone in the empty building. 

"So… what did you have in mind?" 

Vergil smiled down at you. "How much do you enjoy stargazing?" 

"I miss doing it, to tell the truth. My mom taught me all the constellations and their stories behind them." You sighed, recalling happier days. "Here in the heart of Redgrave there aren't any good places to get a good look."

"I know a place outside of town, where the harsh lights and smog don't quite reach yet. Would you like to accompany me there tonight?" 

Your eyes lit up as you nodded affirmatively. "Of course! I didn't know you were into stargazing too."

"I wasn't originally, I barely know the lore besides what few our mother taught us when we were very young. But this place is quiet, and shrouded in trees. You will be the first person other than myself there so I would ask you to keep the location secret for now."

"Of course, Vergil. I wouldn't dare impinge on your own space." You'd been grabbing a light jacket to keep away the chill when Vergil took it from your hands and helped you into it. 

_ 'Wow he can really be a gentleman when he wants to be'  _

"That color suits you."

"Thank you, it's my favorite!" 

As you both walked out the front door, Vergil offered you his arm. "It is quite a way from here. Allow me to fly you there, my fierce huntress."

That got a blush out of you as you nodded quietly and wrapped your arms around him. Once again you were enveloped in the myriad of scents that made up the half devil. Warm leather, sandalwood that you assumed was his soap, and a very faint floral scent that you still couldn't place. 

As he lifted you in a bridal carry, there was a sudden shift of energy. Your hair stood on end as if lightning was about to strike and a moment later Vergil was now standing as his demon form. All smooth chitin, sharp teeth, and curious horns upon his head that held a blue flame within. 

His glowing blue eyes, devoid of pupils, met yours for a moment as he spread his wings. With two strong beats of his insectoid wings you two were already above the roof of the shop as he steered you both north towards the dense forest past the outskirts of the city. 

It was always an exhilarating feeling to soar above the ground; Dante had done this for you multiple times. It was enhanced by the thrill you felt in Vergil's strong arms and you could feel his hands gripping you tightly, posessively even. Within fifteen minutes you'd already spotted where Vergil was taking you; a sizeable glade within the heart of the forest. He circled down, landing softly and setting you down upon a large slab of stone that jutted out from the field of flowers surrounding it. 

It dawned on you as you inhaled deeply that these flowers were what you smelled whenever Vergil was close to you. 

A glance up also offered a breathtaking view; encircled by the trees was the milky way in full splendor above your heads. Your gaze shifted from the stars to the half demon standing over you. 

"Vergil, this place is beautiful."

"Only a fraction of your beauty is mirrored in the starlight above." He hadn't shifted back to his human form yet; his voice still sounded lower and the pitch was slightly different to what you were used to. "But it will have to do for tonight."

"Vergil, I know that I'm not  _ that _ beautiful or anything. I'm just a human, nothing otherworldly about my looks."

"Humanity… perhaps it is because I once saw humanity as weakness, an ugly thorn in my side due to the circumstances of my birth." His demonic face was expressionless to you as he trailed off, eyes meandering to the middle distance. "However, there have been many events these past three years that have shaken that ideology. And you, my fierce huntress, have shown me how beautiful humanity can be. Not just physically; although in this form your body and scent are…" 

He shuddered slightly, breathing in deeply before his long tongue flicked out from behind his teeth. 

"Intoxicating."

Vergil was looming over you now, both of his hands spread out beside your hips on the stone. 

"Not that I mind the way you look… But maybe being in this form right now is clouding the way you think."

Sharp nails scratched along the stone beside you. 

"My demon form shows me true clarity. How the world  _ truly _ is to all the senses. And what I smell on you, other than the lingering stink of my brother, is  _ need _ ."

It was true that being so close to the majestic half demon before you was doing exquisite things to your body; your heart was beating fast against your ribcage, you were aware of the play between the cold air and his warm body, and you could feel your arousal building inside. 

"Vergil… I want to be sure  _ you _ want me. Of course I want you after all of the time we've gotten closer to each other."

He leaned away from you, allowing you to see his full body illuminated by the moon and stars. 

Not to mention the  _ very _ obvious erection that had slid out from between two of his plates. 

"Does  _ this  _ answer your question?" One of his hands moved down to slowly stroke himself, coaxing his manhood completely hard and allowing you to see his full length. The small sounds he made while doing so made your whole body tremble with growing need. 

"Oh yes… I, um, don't know if that will fit though…"

He leaned back over you as his tongue flicked out to lick along your jawline and down your neck. 

"If it is too much I will return to my human form, as much as I loathe the dulled senses… But I will endure for you."

That managed to coax a moan out of you, nodding to him as you shrugged out of your jacket and felt more of the cool night air on your skin. The cool sensation was quickly replaced by strong and warm hands roaming along whatever exposed skin he could find. 

"Mmm… Vergil." While his hands caressed your skin, your own were exploring him. Along his chest and arms, feeling every inch of the strange skin and scales that formed his body.

Vergil let out a soft sound in reply to your moaning of his name. "My huntress, my deadly warrior, I would make you a queen among mortals and demons alike. All those who crossed you would meet my blade."

You broke the contact between you for a brief moment to pull your top off over your head, revealing your chest to Vergil as his tongue worked lower to your nipples. After your gasp of surprise he coiled his tongue around one and began to tug on it slightly. 

While his concentration was on your chest, you took his member in one hand and gave it a few slow strokes. This earned you more moans and growls from the demon above you. 

"I need you. Now." The normally verbose Vergil spoke in short, stilted words now and his hands moved frantically down to the button on your pants. "Let me make you mine…" 

You let his clawed fingers fumble with your pants before taking them off yourself. Now it was your turn to stand naked in the starlight as Vergil looked you over eagerly before his strong arms lifted you and held you close. 

Vergil moved you back onto the stone slab, lifting and spreading your legs as he pressed his tip against your thoroughly soaking wet entrance. 

"Ah, go slow…" 

He nodded, slowly pressing into you. Vergil was definitely the biggest you'd ever had, but you could feel yourself stretching pleasantly around his length until he was finally fully sheathed inside you. The feeling was amazing, like nothing you'd ever felt before as you became aware of how different it felt from other, human, men you'd had. Bumps and veins along his length seemed to press against all the right spots as he slowly began pulling back again. 

A few more slow strokes elicited moans from both of you before he lifted your legs higher and suddenly thrust hard and fast into you, bottoming out over and over. One of his fingers was also slowly working your clit and it was obvious he was taking special care as to where his claws were. 

You'd both devolved into nothing but moans and grunts by the time you felt your orgasm building. Vergil seemed to know as well as he slowed his pace slightly and gave more attention to your clit. 

"Yes, climax for me. Let your body submit to the pleasure I give you, my beautiful huntress."

His words were barely above a whisper as he leaned in close to your ear and you came undone. Your body shuddered in release as your moans rang out through the empty night. 

As your orgasm washed over you, Vergil sped up his pace, eager to match you and reach his own climax. Finally with a demonic yell he hilted himself inside you and you could feel the warmth of his release spill into you. 

Both of you lay there panting for a few moments, your eyes slowly coming back into focus and locking onto his. 

He suddenly shifted back into his human form and you could see the sweat beading on his bare skin and feel the shift of his length inside you. 

Even in his human form, and as he was softening, he was quite large. Reluctantly he pulled away from you and you moaned at the sudden emptiness. 

"Vergil, that was fucking amazing." Your words came out breathy as you still panted from your encounter. "I can now kinda see why succubi and incubi might be popular with humans. Demons are definitely… Different."

He nodded silently, looking down at you as you laid on the stone slab. Your skin was starting to get goosebumps from the cool air. In response to that, Vergil draped his coat over you. 

"This is but a taste of what we would do if you let me make you my queen."

"Don't you have to be royalty to do that?" You chuckled softly as Vergil mulled over what he had said. 

"What if I was?" 

"Vergil, the only way to be a king in the demon world I know of is to consume the Qliphoth fruit. And you and Dante locked that away three years ago…" 

Your brows knit together as you thought for a moment. Vergil joined Devil May Cry after the Qliphoth Incident, both of them had said as much. Dante also liked to joke about how he and Vergil had been stuck in the demon world after destroying the Qliphoth and using Vergil's sword to close the way behind them. Could it also be what caused the portal to open in the first place? 

And now he was talking about royalty, and making you his queen. The pieces of the puzzle clicked together, but you needed to ask him to make sure. 

"Vergil, you asked me a day or two ago what I would say to Urizen if I ever got the chance…"

You sat up, looking him in the eyes and asked the question that you needed to know the truth to. 

"Did you have some hand in how the Qliphoth came to the human realm back then?" 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst bomb incoming! Vergil has some explaining to do after what he let slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it took a bit to get this published, been without power for a few days after the wind storm that hit us here in Iowa.

In the past three years you'd worked and fought beside him, Vergil had barely told you anything about his past. 

Now it was like a dam burst. He told you about his childhood. His search for power that lead to the Temen-Ni-Gru being raised up, that had been something taught to you in school as being a  _ terrorist attack _ , and his subsequent service to Mundus.

Those years were vague to him, but what he could remember made your blood run cold. Glossing over that part of his life he fast forwarded to how he managed to cut himself in two; that made you give the Yamato a sidelong glance in worry. The following events after that confirmed the suspicion you'd had. Still, you didn't want to believe. 

"So. Wait. You can't be telling the truth about this." Denial, one of the first steps of grief. Sure, you'd grieved the loss of your parents at the time but there had been no… Closure. No bodies to bury, no great villain anymore to aim your rage at. 

Now, the man you had literally  _ just _ slept with. The man that you had trusted to see you at your most  _ vulnerable  _ and fight along side you, was telling you that he was that monster. 

"Every word I have told you is the truth. More so than I've ever given to Dante. He… knows  _ some _ parts of my life story. But to you I give nothing less than what you are owed."

Vergil had dressed already and he came to sit beside you on the stone as you were wrapped in his coat to keep the night air off your skin. 

"And you didn't think this was something I needed to know  _ before _ tonight? Before we got intimate with each other?!" 

Vergil winced at your words, his hand that had been reaching out to you drew back and he looked away. 

"There… Never seemed to be a good time."

"But now is?" You were growing more aggravated with the half devil, tears of rage making your vision blurry. "Vergil, if you had just  _ told me _ before all of this… I'm sure that I would have been angry, yeah, but we've been through enough together, all three of us, that I'm sure that we could have mended whatever happened!" 

As you spoke, you began gathering up your clothes that had been strewn around the meadow. 

"But to tell me this now? I. I don't know. It feels like I've been manipulated into this." 

"I would  _ never _ stoop so low as to manipulate the mind of someone." Vergil stood abruptly, his fist clenched in anger. You now knew why it had angered him so when the succubus tried to control him. 

Yet this did little to quell your hurt and anger. In fact, it stoked the fire in your chest and tears began to fall down your cheeks as you threw his coat back at him. 

"Just because you didn't mind control me doesn't mean you are completely innocent here!" 

Dressing yourself in silence, you looked around the clearing and, after finding your bearings, you began to walk in the direction of Redgrave. 

Vergil calling out your name made you look over your shoulder at him. 

"At least let me get you back to the shop." His voice was quiet as he continued to avoid your gaze. "I won't linger. You are indeed right, you deserved more than how this night turned out." 

He held out his hand to you, and despite your anger you really didn't want to walk all the way back to civilization. Reluctantly, you took his hand as he transformed again. Lifting you both back into the sky on his strong wings, you no longer felt the closeness you had on the flight over. 

Vergil had a lot to fix between you two, and you weren't sure that time would be able to heal this wound. 

\--

The flight back was quiet; a strained silence interrupted only by the rush of wind and the sounds of the city as you got closer. 

True to his words, Vergil dropped you back off at Devil May Cry and, after giving you a short bow, lifted back off into the night sky. 

If you had to guess, it was shortly after one AM as you walked through the doors of the shop. Dante had fallen asleep on the couch, magazine over his face and empty pizza box on the coffee table beside him. 

Your first instinct was to smile, but a thought made you worry. Dante could have told you everything before tonight as well. Was  _ this _ what he was trying to protect you from all along? 

"Ah, hey, I'm up I'm up." Dante sat upright with a yawn, obviously trying to hide the fact he'd been asleep. He tossed the magazine onto the table and was about to speak when he saw your eyes were still tinged pink from your tears. "Are you alright? Did Vergil do anything to you?" 

He stood quickly, coming over to you and resting his hands on your shoulders. There was no physical damage to you, he saw that as he looked you over. 

"Dante… Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't  _ you _ tell me?" 

"About what, babe?" 

"Your… Your past! How Vergil was the one to summon the Qliphoth!" You thought you'd expended all your tears in the meadow, but more ran down your cheeks as you looked Dante in the eye. "How he has been responsible for not only my parents dying but also  _ so many others _ !" 

Dante didn't look away from your eyes, you could see the pain etched in his face. Vergil's actions had caused him so much despair as well over the years and you could see it all plainly in his expression. 

"He told you, though? About what happened to us as kids? How I had to take him out when Mundus controlled him?" 

You barked out a single derisive laugh. 

"Yeah.  _ After _ we had our fun. It slipped out that he wanted to make me his queen and that connected a few dots. So I asked him, and my hunch was right."

Shaking your head, you finally looked away from Dante. "I feel like a sucker."

"That's one thing that you ain't, babe." His reply was soft, barely audible as he surprised you with a strong hug. "Vergil is the sucker, for just rushing after someone he wanted without really getting close to you." 

Your nose threatened to start running all over his shirt and you sniffed loudly, returning the hug. 

"Come to think of it, that's kinda been his M.O. for awhile. Seeking power without really taking the consequences into account." 

Dante's strong hands rubbed soothing circles along your back as you finally started to cry. He stayed there, quiet, letting you work it all out as he held you close. 

After what felt like an eternity you finally stepped back and Dante let you go. Your eyes were red and your cheeks puffy from the emotional outpouring, but Dante looked into your face with a soft smile. 

"You want to go shower? If you're hungry I'm sure my culinary skills could whip up a sandwich to be ready for you once you're done."

You nodded hollowly. A shower sounded great right now, you could still smell Vergil's myriad of scents on your clothes and it just made your heart ache. 

"Alright. You go upstairs and relax, I'll bring it up to you." Dante leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on the top of your head. "I'll help any way I can, I'm used to cleaning up any damage my brother leaves behind."

That finally earned a laugh from you, and it made Dante's smile absolutely luminous as he watched you go upstairs. 

\--

Water cascaded down from the shower head as you stripped out of your clothes. You grimaced slightly at the mess you'd made of your underwear by putting them back on so soon after your tryst with the half demon and tossed them in the hamper. You'd needed to do laundry anyway and that would be a great motivator to get it done soon. 

Gingerly you tested the water with one foot and stepped in when you found the water to be perfectly hot for you. Standing there in the shower you let the water just run along your skin for a few moments. 

_ 'Such a stupid move. Why didn't you put this all together sooner?'  _

Grabbing the shampoo you began to work your hair into a lather, scrubbing at your scalp as if you wanted to remove any trace of the night you'd had. 

_ 'Should have paid attention. Dante isn't the guy to want to fight just anybody on sight. Now I know why they're always trying to kill each other.'  _

Rinsing your hair, you began to scrub at the rest of your body, anger slowly building again. 

_ 'Most women have to worry about ghosting after a one night stand. Noooo, I had to fuck the demon king.' _

Another sharp bark of laughter left your lips. 

_ 'What the fuck kind of guy does he think he is, anyway? Just because he's got a big dick I'm supposed to just set everything else aside?'  _

You bit your lip at the thought. In the heat of the moment it had felt so good. Better than any vanilla mortal sex you'd had. The slick between your legs reminded you of that. 

_ 'Nothing is easy when demons are involved. Get a fucking grip. I've never been this horny before, so why now? Is being around them doing this to me?'  _

You let out a ragged breath as you leaned back against the cooler wall of the shower, one of your hands moving down to your slit. The memories of the night had gotten you worked up again and you gasped at how wet you were, even considering the shower. 

Spreading your legs wider, you absently worked circles around your swollen clit as your breathing quickened. A brief moment of guilt flashed through your mind, that you were getting off to this entire fucked up scenario. 

You remembered something that Lady had once told you, about how there's always something broken inside people who hunt monsters. 

_ 'Broken. Yeah. Just been fooling myself that I'm normal. This isn't normal.' _

Your fingers worked faster, one hand three fingers deep inside you while the other frantically worked at your clit. 

Finally with a harsh cry you climaxed. Thoughts of Vergil, Dante, either or both, whatever that would ease this building need inside you. 

Panting, you let yourself slide to the floor of the shower. The water was starting to cool as you curled up in a ball and cried softly. 

Dante rushed in, unable to see you behind the curtain. 

"You alright? I, uh, heard you yell and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

You could hear the embarrassment in his voice and you stifled a laugh. 

"Hell, Dante. I'm alright. Just a reverse of earlier today if you know what I mean."

The bathroom was quiet except for the sound of running water before it clicked in Dante's mind what you meant. 

"Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Shit. I'll just go back to my room then, babe."

Dante was already halfway out the door when you turned the water off and pulled open the curtain. To his merit he didn't turn around, but he stood there in the doorway as if waiting for you to speak. 

"I know this is kind of fucked up. But I don't want to be alone right now, Dante. Can I come stay with you?" 

"What kind of man would I be if I said no?" He turned around, his eyes flicking up and down as he looked at you. "Of course you can, you can even have my best pillow."

You smiled softly at him, grabbing a towel and beginning to dry yourself off as you both walked down the hallway to his room. 

His room was a mess, but the bed looked plush and comfortable. You also noticed there was only one pillow on the bed and raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Best pillow is this." He tapped his chest with a smile. "Or so I've been told." Sitting on the edge of the bed he took his boots off and threw them unceremoniously in a pile with his shirt getting thrown in the hamper across the room. 

You took a moment to look him over. You couldn't help but compare him to his brother; where Vergil either kept himself groomed or was just naturally smooth chested, Dante had a hairier chest and a trail that led down below his waist. Vergil also had a frantic energy around him now, you assumed due to the heat cycle they were both under, but Dante was nothing but calm and jovial. 

Sitting down next to him, you felt his strong arms wrap around you again as he pulled you down on top of him with your head resting on his chest. 

"See? Pinnacle of comfort right here."

"Are all women as enamored by your words as I am?" There was a hint of sarcasm in your words, but you smiled just the same. 

"Nah, normally they tell me I'm corny." He matched your sarcasm with his own, his hand rubbing soothingly along your back again as you adjusted to get comfortable. 

"You are, but I like it. You wouldn't be you if you weren't." A yawn cut off anything else you were about to say, and you already felt yourself drifting off. 

Dante said something to you, but you were on the edge of sleep and couldn't make it out. A long day followed by an overwhelming storm of emotions had drained you and quickly you drifted into a dreamless sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mess with Vergil, Dante steps in to lift your spirits. And show you exactly what he can do with that mouth of his other than jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Heck yeah!
> 
> And as always, enjoy the next chapter!

The dawn was beginning to lighten the room as your eyes fluttered open. Memories of the last night were hazy, but you almost thought them a dream until your mind registered snoring next to you. 

Sometime in the night you and Dante had rolled onto your sides and the older devil hunter had his arms around you as he spooned you from behind. He mumbled something in his sleep and the brief moment of peace made you smile. 

Eventually Dante would be off looking for Vergil; if for no other reason than to keep him from doing something similar to the Qliphoth. 

_ 'Wait, would that make it my fault? If he did something like that?'  _

You shifted slightly, Dante's pillow had found its way under your head in your sleep and it felt so comfortable you almost wanted to fall back asleep and enjoy this moment a bit longer. 

A groan from Dante as you moved brought your attention to something  _ else  _ that was pressing against your back. He'd fallen asleep in his pants, but that did little to hold back the large bulge you felt twitch against you. 

' _ Holy shit, talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place. Are all demons packing rocket launchers in their pants or something? _ ' 

Dante's arms wrapped tighter around you as he buried his head in your hair, his mumbling becoming semi-coherent. 

"Beautiful…"

Your cheeks flushed pink as Dante spoke in his sleep, wondering if he was dreaming about you. A soft whisper of your name removed all doubt and you smiled slightly. 

' _ Even in his dreams he's a hopeless romantic.'  _

Working an arm free you managed to turn yourself to face him. As he slept his face was relaxed; not the carefree look he gave when he was joking or the tired way he looked sometimes when he didn't realize anyone was looking at him. 

Sleep softened his looks, made him seem a decade younger though you didn't know quite how old he truly was. The weight of his past lifted in the calm of the early morning. 

Vergil had broken your heart, and Dante wasn't  _ completely _ innocent in the whole ordeal, but you could see yourself waking up to this on a regular basis. A bit of calm in the storm that was both of your lives. 

Another groan from Dante and his eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times to clear the sleep from them. 

"Mmm… mornin', babe." Dante half yawned, half spoke. He blinked a few more times and gave you a smile. "I still dreaming? No way I could have such a hot babe in my bed."

He rolled over onto his back and stretched as you chuckled. 

"Before all of this I'd call you crazy. Still might, depending on how you two act around me after this heat bullshit dies down." You stole a quick glance down at the still noticeable tent in his pants. "But for now I'll take the compliment."

Dante caught the look, following your eyes down. He flushed a bit pink as he noticed but gave you a casual shrug. 

"Eh, thing has a mind of its own. Put a warm body next to him and he's ready to go."

"That easy, hmm?" You smiled at Dante, placing a hand on his chest. The way you were feeling all but confirmed to you that this aura around the twins was affecting you as well. "Well, what would you say if I wanted to go a bit farther than just looking at it?" 

It was definitely affecting you, but you didn't care. Right now your mind was screaming at you to do  _ something _ to ease this desire; and who better to do that with than the handsome devil hunter next to you? 

Dante sat up, propping himself up on his forearms as he looked into your eyes. 

"You, uh, you sure, babe? Because hell knows I've been trying to hold back for your sake…" 

"My sake, or yours? Worried that it will mess with our work/life balance or something?" 

"I saw how you were last night when my idiot brother broke your heart. You're more than capable of enduring the more  _ physical _ aspects of me; but I don't want to do  _ that _ to you." He shifted his weight and brought his hand up to brush some hair away from your face. "As if I could live with myself if I made you cry like that."

"I doubt that you could tell me anything that would hurt as much as what he told me." You rested a hand on his as he cupped your cheek. "I want this Dante, we both do right now."

He surprised you, cutting off your words with a kiss that started soft but soon both of your tongues were twining around each other's. 

Pulling away from you, Dante looked into your eyes with his cobalt blue ones. 

"Alright. I ain't gonna say no anymore to the beautiful woman next to me. Roll over."

His hand pushed at your side as he rolled you onto your back. Dante's smile widened as he looked down at you, your legs opened just enough to see your slit.

Leaning down, he started kissing at your collarbone; his teeth nipping gently at the gentle flesh as his mouth moved down. 

He paid special attention to each breast, alternating between his hands and his mouth as he sucked and licked them each thoroughly, leaving you arching your back up towards him as he worked more moans out of you. 

An unceremonious whine left your lips as he moved on, working lower, his stubble tickling you as he trailed more kisses and nips down your stomach before he stopped between your legs. Strong hands pulling them apart as you saw him eagerly lick his lips. 

"Tell me how much you want it." He locked eyes with you once again from between your legs, you could feel his ragged breaths on your moistened slit as he waited teasingly for you. When you weren't fast enough in reply he nipped your thigh making you shudder. "Tell me. I want to hear you say how much you want me to make you cum. How many  _ times _ you want me to do it, how much you want this half demon cock inside you."

The breathiness of his tone told you exactly how hard it was for him to hold himself back as he teased you with his dirty talk. 

"I-I want you to make me cum, Dante. More than anything right now! I want to feel your tongue on my clit and your fingers… Hell I want your  _ cock _ buried deep inside me!" 

He chuckled at your eagerness, giving your other thigh a love bite. 

"Then I better give the lady what she wants! Showtime!" 

His stubble brushed against you again, but that was quickly pushed out of your mind as he took a long, teasing, lick along your folds. The sensation made you shudder and nearly made your arms fall out from under you as they struggled to keep you sitting up. 

Dante's hands on your thighs moved to spread apart your outer lips as his tongue continued to tease and lick along your inner folds. Your arms finally gave way and you fell back onto the bed with a moan as he took one of your folds into his mouth and sucked lightly. 

"Damn, babe. Best breakfast a guy could have." The fact that he was clear headed enough to crack jokes surprised you, but once again any thought in your mind was pushed out by the sheer pleasure this man was giving you with his mouth. 

Your hands moved to his head as you gripped his hair tightly, rocking your hips subconsciously against him. He let out a groan as you pulled his hair and he stopped for a moment. 

"Keep that up and I'm gonna have to fuck you into that mattress. I don't have the money for a new bed frame right now!" 

He shifted position suddenly, lifting your hips in his strong arms as he buried his face between your legs again. This position made it so you couldn't grip his hair anymore and you clawed at the sheets frantically as you writhed in pleasure. 

His attention finally focused on your swollen clit, sucking on it hard before his tongue began flicking at it mercilessly. Dante knew how to use that mouth in more ways than one and you were on the verge of screaming as he brought you to the edge and stopped. 

"Mmm… Gotta beg for it, babe. Tell me you want me to give this to you." A couple more teasing licks and he locked eyes with you. His pupils were blown out wide in pleasure and you were certain yours looked the same. 

"Fucking… Fucking hell, Dante! I want to cum! I want  _ you _ to make me  _ cum _ !" 

He grinned wide down at you before going back to giving you his all. His tongue and lips working your clit as he managed to slide a few fingers inside you despite the awkward position. 

Your vision went blurry as he brought you over the edge, your body twitching and alternating between rigid and trembling as a cry escaped your lips. 

Dante kept licking and sucking as you came down from your high. When your body had stopped trembling he laid your hips back down on the bed and started fumbling with his belt.

"You're so fucking beautiful right now, babe. I'm not going to hold back anymore."

It took your brain a moment to reconnect your speech center to your mouth, but you managed to mumble a bit as he worked his shaft free of his pants and you could finally see exactly how big he was. 

"As… as if you've been holding back till now?" Your wit escaped you right now, the pleasurable haze blocking out anything but the moment but you still managed to make a small quip towards him. 

"If I wasn't holding back and felt like being an asshole, I could have just skipped all that." He leaned over you, one hand guiding his shaft to your entrance as the head pressed against your still sensitive entrance. "But I like to know that we're both leaving this encounter satisfied."

As he pressed into you, both of you moaned in unison. His girth was impressive; rivaling Vergil's demon form, even. He continued to press slowly inside of you until he was fully sheathed inside you. 

"Damn, you're so wet. So tight." He groaned as he pulled out slowly, leaving only the head in. "I ain't gonna last long with something this nice wrapped around my cock." 

He quickly thrust back in, bottoming out. Your hands came up to his shoulders, leaving pleasurable scratches down them and you felt him twitch inside you. 

"Fuck. Do that again, babe."

You obliged him, putting a bit more pressure behind your nails this time and his back arched slightly. He began thrusting faster into you as he leaned down for another kiss. 

In the kiss you could taste your own slickness along with his mouth, running your tongue along his again as your hands snaked up into his hair and pulled again. 

Without breaking the kiss, he wrapped his arms under you and lifted you easily into his lap. His thrusts in this position were more erratic but his shaft pressed against your core easier, working more moans from your lips as your already sensitive core began to build pleasure again. 

"You getting close, babe?" 

All you could do was nod wordlessly as he thrust up into you faster. He leaned forward and whispered in your ear. 

"Then do it. Cum for me, cum on my cock. Let's both cum together." He sucked on your earlobe as you felt your legs wrap around him. 

Digging your heels into his back, your head snapped back as a scream of pleasure erupted from you. He groaned out in reply as you felt him swell and twitch inside you, his release spilling out into you. 

A few shallow thrusts afterward you were both clinging to each other and panting hard from the exertion and pleasure. 

"Fuck, babe." Dante nibbled at your neck as he spoke. "Haven't cum that hard in a long fucking time."

"Me… me neither." Your reply was short as you caught your breath. As he pulled back from your neck you kissed his lips gently and he responded in kind. 

"One hell of a way to start the day." He seemed reluctant to pull away from you, sliding out of you with a soft groan. "How about we clean up and I make pancakes or something?" 

You couldn't help but laugh heartily. 

"What is it with you and food?" 

\--

The both of you shared a shower with Dante helping you wash yourself off. It almost seemed like he was doting on you now, but it could have been your imagination. 

_ 'He told me he tries not to get too attached. But is that how he really feels, or just a front to keep from getting hurt?'  _

You'd dried off and dressed, surprisingly there had been no funny business in the shower more than a few jokes on Dante's part, and now you sat at the small dining room table as he flipped pancakes with surprising grace. 

"When I started here, if anyone told me you ate nothing but pizza and strawberry sundaes I would have believed them."

Dante smiled at you from over his shoulder. 

"I am a man of  _ many _ talents. Although I'm unashamed to admit that Patty taught me how to do this."

To emphasize his point, he tilted the pan and flipped the pancake within without a spatula. 

You shook your head at his bravado, sipping your coffee and looking over the notes you had brought with you from the library yesterday. 

Dante sat a short stack of pancakes in front of you, perfectly golden brown and a pat of butter quietly melting atop it. 

"So what is that you're going over?" 

He'd already drowned his own pancakes in syrup, passing the bottle to you before taking a bite of the fluffy goodness. 

"When I was at the shooting range yesterday I ran into Trish. She showed me a trick that, if my research is right, I can use to imbue my bullets with elemental forces."

"Whoa, really?" He mumbled around a bite of pancake before swallowing. "That the demonic… runic… thing?" 

"She showed you?" 

"Yeah, but I don't need those glyphs to channel energy. I don't understand it myself, but I just concentrate and it… happens." He shrugged, taking another bite. "Mmph. I told her she should show the kid, Nero. But I guess she was feeling generous and showed you too."

"Kinda, she scribed some on one bullet and left me to figure out the rest. The library has some good books on this stuff but some of the ones I wanted are either missing or on loan."

You set the notes down and began digging into your own pancakes. Looking at your coffee, you were reminded of the other devil hunter and frowned.

"Did Vergil come back yet?" 

Dante's own demeanor soured a bit. 

"No. But I should go track him down after this. He needs an ass kicking for hurting you, and someone to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Both of you looked up as the phone at the front desk started ringing. Dante was finished with his stack already and got up to answer it, leaving you alone with your own half finished flapjacks and stack of notes. 

"Devil May Cry! Oh hey, kid."

_ 'Must be Nero. Or Patty. Only two he calls that I think.'  _

"Your old man told you to call? Damn, didn't think he'd run all the way to Fortuna to keep from getting his ass kicking."

Silence as the other person, you were sure it was Nero now, spoke to Dante over the line. 

"Oh no reason… Did he say why he was visiting you?" Dante laughed at whatever Nero told him. "He came to you for relationship advice? Ain't it usually the other way around?" 

More silence. You'd finished up your pancakes and set both of your plates in the sink, gathering up your notes and heading out to the front.

"Yeah, well, tell him I think the girl whose heart he broke won't wait around for him forever." Dante winked at you as you walked past, heading to the small armory you three shared.

Closing the door behind you, you grabbed the mostly full box of ammunition you'd got at the range yesterday out of its lock box. Inspecting each round, you took out a small etching tool. 

Dividing up the ammunition into four groups, you inscribed what you were mostly certain were the right glyphs. There was enough for you to fill four magazines, and you took a paint marker and labeled each. 

One each of what you hoped were fire, ice, lightning, and wind.

_ 'Only one way to really find out.'  _

You strapped your guns into their respective holsters, making sure the safety was on for each. 

Going back out to the front, you could see Dante had hung up the phone and was looking over that cracked orb again. 

"Dante, know any place I could test these? I don't want to ruin the shooting range if I've got anything wrong with these formulae."

"I know just the place! There's a cliff to the south of here that juts out towards the ocean. The beach is just big enough for a few people and I've shot more than a few tests off down there with various devil arms or new guns."

He was already putting on his signature red jacket as he spoke. 

"Was hoping you'd eventually pick up something strong enough to warrant using it. C'mon I'll fly us there." 

Dante led the way out of the shop and transformed himself there in broad daylight. Holding out a hand, you obliged him and once again, for the third day in a row, you were being lifted off into the sky by one of the half devils. 

\--

It took you a good forty five minutes of flying to get there, but the view of the sea was incredible. Atop the cliff was an old lighthouse, although it looked to be in disrepair and abandoned. 

You didn't know exactly how far away you were from the city, but the temperature was slightly warmer. The ocean breeze bringing the smell of salt and the warmth of the water inland. 

Setting you down on your feet, Dante quickly shifted back. 

"Alright. Nobody here but us, just don't kill us and it'll be fine!" 

Dante found a rock jutting up from the sand and sat down, motioning for you to begin. 

You decided to start with fire, taking the gun from its holster and flicking off the safety. Taking up your stance you inhaled slowly, slightly worried that this could backfire; quite literally. 

Still, you calmed your mind and took the shot. The report of the gun echoed back to you thanks to the cliff face, but you were more surprised at the flaming crater the round left in the rock. 

It looked like a giant had hit it with its fist then doused it with napalm for good measure. Red flames danced in the crater before flickering away, their otherworldly fuel gone. 

"Holy shit it worked!" You grinned, turning around to Dante who was also sporting a wide grin. 

"Hell yeah, babe! Nothing like a bit of hell fire to make shit dead  _ quick _ ." He clapped enthusiastically. "What do the other ones do?" 

You two spent a good couple hours testing out your new ammunition. Ice did much the same as fire only in the opposite direction of the temperature scale; a large crater that frosted over from the center where the actual rounds hit, leaving an iced over area a few feet in diameter. 

Lightning was tricky, it didn't crackle like the round Trish had given you. This one chained from where the round hit to another couple boulders along the shore and making them explode in large chunks of rock that you had to dodge. 

"That one would be good for aerial enemies!" Dante laughed as he dodged a piece of boulder. 

On a hunch, you shot one of the wind rounds into the sand in front of you. Your experiment treating you to a small tornado of sand and rock flying up into the sky. 

"Babe. I am so proud of you." After your testing, Dante came up to you and hugged you tightly. "I mean, it was fun to watch a beautiful woman shooting her guns, too. But damn am I proud of how far you've come since you got here."

"Really, Dante?" You'd holstered your empty guns, returning his hug with the and enthusiasm. 

"Fuck yeah! You've come pretty damn far for a pure human. Definitely something to take pride in." He kissed the top of your head before pulling away. 

"Lady cleaned out most of my cash from our last job, but this important occasion deserves some sundaes! My treat."

He'd transformed again, and you noticed how different his form was from Vergil's. You'd seen Dante in what he called his Sin Devil Trigger before sure, but most of the time you saw him in his lesser devil trigger form that left him looking more human than his brother. 

"Now that sounds amazing. But I might get myself something a bit more substantial than a sundae."

"Whatever the lady wants, she shall have."

You laughed at the corny chivalry as you climbed back up into his arms and began the flight back to Redgrave. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between the two of these half demons, your heart is becoming more and more conflicted. And if they keep being so insatiable you might end up being too sore to keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! The place I work at is on mandatory overtime so that means less time to write. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

The table between the two of you was littered with empty sundae cups, the crystal glass refracting rainbows from the late day sun onto the wood. 

Dante had managed to put away seven of the sugary concoctions as you ate your smaller meal of a burger and fries. A gift, of sorts, courtesy of the half demon across from you; your new ammunition had worked beautifully which added another skill to your repertoire and this was worthy of celebration to the both of you. 

"Lady must have left you more than last time she cleaned you out, huh?" You smiled across the table at him as you offered him a perfectly cooked french fry which he eagerly took from you. 

"Nah, this place just lets me have a tab. And I pay them back…  _ fairly _ regularly." He looked over to the man wiping down the counter and gave him a small nod. "I'll get you this month's total next week, man. Business's been slow."

"I know you're good for it, Dante. You've only been coming here for over a decade. At least you finally brought a date." The old man smiled warmly to you as he dried off a glass. 

"Hey, not cool. Just because I don't bring girls here doesn't mean I don't get dates." Dante waved him off, turning his attention back to you and lowering his voice so only you could hear. "Though usually it goes first date  _ then _ sex. Not that I mind switching it up every once in a while."

His wink to you brought an all too familiar warmth to your cheeks. 

"Well," you matched your voice to his volume as your mind ran with more risqué ideas, "now that we've had a date, want to head back and follow the usual script?" 

It was his turn to flush red; he apparently hadn't expected you to call his bluff. 

"Then let's blow this place, babe." He grinned, standing quickly and offering you a hand. 

\--

You two had made it through the front door with you turning away to lock it behind you when you felt Dante's arms wrap around you; his hands quickly finding their way under your top to grope your breasts rather roughly. 

"Babe… I wish I was better with words because I would love to describe how you make me feel." His breath was hot on the back of your neck as his face nuzzled against you. "Like a fire inside that just builds. And I gotta do something to stop it before it just… burns everything down…"

Dante had pressed you against the door, his fingers finding your nipples and rolling them both simultaneously between his thumb and forefinger. 

"Well… Good thing I like playing with fire now…" You accentuated the end of your sentence by grinding your backside against the erection you could feel growing in his pants. "Damn, you're already this hard?" 

"All for you, babe." His movements matched your own with his teeth finding the back of your neck, nipping at the sensitive skin and making you moan. 

"Insatiable demon." 

Another bite, this time harder and accompanied by a low growl. 

"Half demon… but you're enough to bring out the devil in anyone." One of his hands snaked down along your stomach and under the waist of your pants. A chuckle left his lips as his fingers found your now wet slit. "And ain't that the pot calling the kettle black? You're soaking wet, and all for me."

You gasped as two fingers hooked up into you. Even if you had wanted to leave his embrace he now had you thoroughly pinned against the door as you heard his breath in your ear. 

"Yeah, all for me, babe. I fucking love hearing your moans, tasting you,  _ feeling _ you…" 

In this awkward position all you could do was brace yourself against the door as his fingers explored your womanhood, working breathy moans from you. His fingers hooked up again and you nearly screamed as he found your g-spot. 

"Mmm… So that's where your spot is…"

Dante continued his onslaught of pleasure, fingers expertly rubbing against that sensitive bundle of nerves within you until you teetered on the edge of orgasm. 

"Cum for me…" His voice was low, breath quick as he spoke your name, demanding your climax. 

His fingers finally brought you over the edge, writhing against him as you moaned his name over and over. Once your body had come down from its high he took his hand from your pants and licked his fingers clean as you turned around and watched. 

"Dante…"

"Yeah, babe?" He smirked at you as he watched you gather your wits. 

"I want you to bend me over that desk."

"I dunno, babe. That's my special work desk and all…" You could tell he wanted you as much as you wanted him, but he was enjoying teasing you. 

"Dante Sparda if you do not fuck me _now_ I'll make sure every pizza you get ordered from now until the end of time has _olives_ _on it_." 

That got a laugh out of him as he pulled you over to the desk and roughly pushed your chest down against the top and tossed papers everywhere. 

"Messing with a man's pizza is harsh, babe. Guess I better do what you want…" He reached around in front of you again, undoing your pants easily and pulling them down along with your panties to the top of your thighs. Just enough for easy access from behind but didn't allow you to open your legs too far. 

A sound of a belt being undone followed by a zipper and you could feel his hard member press against your rear. A few strokes against you and you could feel his copious pre now slicken him against you. 

"Such a demanding woman. Good thing I'm more than happy to oblige such a beauty." One of his hands smacked against your behind and made you jump a bit, followed by a low moan. You could feel him adjusting himself behind you until the head pressed against your wet slit. 

With one quick thrust he buried his full length within you, making both of you moan in unison. His strong hands on your shoulders pushing you firmly down onto the desk as he leaned over you and bit your neck once again. 

"Fuck. Should be illegal for you to feel so good…"

His teeth were sharp, and you could swear he was trying to leave marks on you now. Maybe it was a demon thing but right now your mind didn't care, it just wanted more of the pleasure he was giving you. 

"Dante…" You whined out his name as he stayed still for a few moments and sucked on your neck hard enough that you knew you'd have a bruise there. 

"Need something, babe?" Even in the heat of the moment he could be insufferably teasing, and he pulled slowly out of you. "Oh you want more of  _ this… _ " 

He'd pulled nearly all the way out and slammed quickly back into you, his hips slapping loudly against you. The position put a lovely pressure against your g-spot with each thrust and now one of his hands started working your clit as well. Quick, strong thrusts were bringing you closer to the edge again as he moaned in your ear. 

"Yeah, do it again for me. Cum for me, babe… I want to make you feel good."

He brought you screaming over the edge of orgasm from the combination of his shaft, his fingers, and now his teeth biting into your neck hard enough to break the skin. Dante groaned in your ear as he felt your walls spasm around him. Burying himself to the hilt as he climaxed you could feel his seed spill into you a second time. 

"Damn… Babe…" He panted behind you as he kissed the small puncture he left in your skin. "Didn't mean to break skin. You alright?" 

You managed to mumble an affirmative and he laughed softly behind you, nuzzling against you from behind as you felt him soften then pull out and away from you. 

"Ah shit, yeah. That's gonna be a bit of a bruise." He was looking at your neck apologetically, bringing one hand up to caress it as you stood upright on shaky legs. 

"Worth it. This desk is like perfect height for this…" 

His hand came up to caress your cheek; his blue eyes locked to yours. "As long as you're alright with some hickies. Something… I dunno,  _ primal _ , about doing it from behind like that. Makes me want to bite and just eat you up."

"Demons must be like cats, then." You leaned into his caress, smiling as you stood there catching your breath. 

"Cats? I have horns and wings, babe. Not ears and a tail."

"Oh shush you, like you've never said anything weird after sex." 

He laughed heartily at that, pulling you into his strong embrace as he kissed the top of your head. 

"We keep this up... I'm sure my quick wit will fail me one of these times." He was nuzzling into your hair again, and his hardening shaft told you he was ready to go again. 

"Damn, you really  _ are _ insatiable." You bit your lower lip, thinking for a moment. "Why don't you sit down and let me take care of that for you?" 

"Your turn to be in charge, eh?" He seemed to like where this was going so he followed your lead, walking around the desk to sit in his chair. 

Once he was seated he watched you, one hand on his shaft and stroking it lazily, as you came around the desk and knelt before him. 

"I already like where this is going." Dante grinned down at you, pulling his hand away as one of yours wrapped around this thick length and started stroking him slowly. 

"Yeah? Well it's been awhile for me, hopefully I'm not too rusty." Flashing him a wicked grin, your hand tightened slightly as you brought your tongue to his shaft and gave a long, teasing, lick along the underside. 

"Fuck, babe. As long as you don't bite it off I'll be happy with whatever you give me." He bucked up into your hand, groaning as you took the head into your mouth and sucked it hard. 

From this position it was hard to see his face, but the sounds escaping his mouth told you he was enjoying what you were doing, especially the loud gasp as you bobbed your head down in an attempt to take his entire length into your mouth. 

With how long and thick he was you could only get about half in your mouth before it began pressing against the back of your throat. You pulled away quickly before your gag reflex could react and tried again, eventually working his entire length into your mouth and down your throat. 

His hands were digging into the arms of his chair as he rolled his hips up towards your face in time with your movements. 

"Babe… I'm close…" Suddenly his hands were on the back of your head and gripping your hair tightly as he took control of the pace. A few rough thrusts directly down your throat and he moaned with one last thrust to the hilt; his release threatening to spill out around your lips as you hurried to swallow it all. 

As he let you go, you pulled back with a gasp, looking up at him with a small smile. 

"Didn't expect that. But I don't exactly mind." The two of you sat there, panting, looking into each other's eyes for a few moments. 

"Like I said, babe… You could bring the devil out in  _ anybody _ ."

His strong hands pulled you up into his lap as he held you close. 

"Wasn't too rough with you, though, was I?" His tone was low, tinged with concern. It made you think that maybe at one time he'd allowed himself to go too far, hurt a partner too badly, and it made your heart ache for him. 

"I'm fine, Dante." Your hand cupped his cheek. "Maybe a warning next time though. Don't need my gag reflex making a mess of anything."

"Deal." He sighed, leaning his face into your touch. "Mmm… Though we should probably clean up just in case somebody stops by the shop." 

"You just want an excuse to see me naked again." 

"Hey, I want to be able to memorize this beautiful body of yours. If I don't get to see you naked a few hundred times how am I supposed to commit it all to memory?" 

Dante stood, holding you close as he carried you up the stairs to the shower. Setting you down he watched as you disrobed, looking you up and down almost reverently. 

"Really kicking myself for not making my move sooner, you know?" He finally broke the silence between the two of you. "Not just because you're amazing in bed. If I had done this sooner, all the bullshit with Vergil wouldn't have happened."

The mention of the blue half demon made you sigh as you turned on the water. Dante shuffled out of his clothes behind you as the water warmed up. 

"Yeah… but I guess… I don't know." You shook your head, eyes focusing on nothing as you spoke. "After everything he's been through, you both have been through… I can kinda see why he wanted his own happiness. Everybody does, really, but a meaningful connection with somebody can really help work through trauma and he hasn't had that."

"Were you going to college for psychology or something?" 

"Not my major but I had to take a couple classes to pad my schedule." You chuckled softly, stepping into the now perfectly warm water of the shower. "I hate what Urizen did… But Vergil didn't know that was what would happen, and he said his human half regretted it and helped you stop Urizen."

"Yeah. V. Looking back I should have realized that he was Vergil, in a way." Dante got in behind you, grabbing a washcloth and soap and lightly scrubbing your back for you, occasionally moving his hands down to grope your cheeks. 

"Mmm… Again?" 

"Nah, he'll be soft for a bit. Can't a guy just like touching?" 

"Oh of course you can. Turn around." The two of you switched places and you began to wash his back, hands massaging the muscles as you talked. "So… I don't know. I like Vergil, and I like you. I've spent so much time here with both of you that I don't want to end up ruining what the three of us have, as fucked up as it can be sometimes."

"Fucked up more often than not." He had turned around and started washing your hair, scratching your head and making you sigh. "Babe, if you give him a second chance I'm not sure it won't end up the same way. Hell knows I've given him a second, and third, chance and while he's definitely changed since he started spending time with Nero… I just don't want to see you cry like that again."

The two of you finished up sharing the shower, staying in the warm water and enjoying the closeness until the water started going cold. 

"Well he has to come back for me to even give him a second chance. All this might have pushed him farther away and everything might never get mended."

Dante handed you a towel as he started drying his own hair. 

"Nah, Nero said on the phone that Vergil went to him for advice. Kid is still hot headed as all hell, but he must have some kind of good relationship sense to be with that girl Kyrie so long."

"I hope you're right, Dante." Your hair was still damp, but you ran your fingers through it as you thought. "He really was trying to be a gentleman with me… I can't forgive Urizen for what he did. But maybe I can forgive Vergil."

\--

The two of you had fallen asleep in Dante's bed after your shower, and you groaned as you woke up in the middle of the night.

The room was dark, shadows making strange shapes from what light of the city managed to filter through the blinds. Dante was sound asleep and snoring loudly as you sat up. You had the strange feeling that eyes were on you, watching you as you got out of bed and padded on bare feet out into the hall. 

A hand shot out of the shadows and held onto your wrist as you fought back a sound of surprise. Whirling around you saw Vergil standing there in the dark hallway. 

"What the hell, Vergil?!" You kept your voice down, pulling your arm free of his grip. 

"I came back to apologize." His eyes looked you up and down, two sapphires gleaming in what little light there was. "And I see you were very quick to move on."

"Couldn't you come back here during the day like a normal person, instead of stalking through the halls and startling me?" 

"I couldn't wait. I needed to see you again, to apologize for what I've done." He surprised you by kneeling before you, his eyes never faltering from yours. "There shall be no more secrets from me. I lay my heart bare before you in the hope of a second chance from the angel before me."

His words flowed like the sweetest poetry, and it was impossible to not be at least a little impressed by his words. Still, your heart was conflicted. 

"Vergil... I am willing to give you a second chance. But we'll have to take it slow, okay? Still having a bit of trouble processing my emotions and how I feel towards the both of you."

"Both?" 

"I, well, yeah… Dante and I-" 

"Yes, I can still smell that on you." His tone was flat, matter of fact, if he had any disdain for his brother it wasn't shown in his tone. "But you have feelings for both of us?" 

"Yeah. So maybe I need to take a couple days, nights, whatever, in my own bed so I can think with a clearer head. Can you give me that?" 

"All of that and more, you need only ask. I wish to regain your trust in me, my beautiful warrior queen." Vergil stood, taking your hand in his and bringing it to his lips for a chaste kiss. "I shall see you in the morning, then." 

He seemed hesitant to let your hand go, but he did and turned back down the hall to his room and you watched as the door shut behind him. 

You almost went back to Dante's room, but decided against it and settled for your own bed. 

Laying there in the darkness you looked up at the ceiling. 

_ 'These two are going to be the death of me.' _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning finds you having to play peacekeeper and having to give the twins an ultimatum about their constant fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I figure Dante needs a rest so here's another chapter for the Vergil lovers!

The rest of the night, spent alone, brought no sleep. Thoughts ran wild through your mind and kept you awake. Vergil was back, and while you'd tentatively agreed to give him a second chance… What Dante told you about his past with Vergil didn't ease your anxiety much. 

There was the part of you that wanted to give Vergil the love and compassion he had so greatly lacked in his harsh life. But on the other hand, he had committed so much pain to others in his pursuit of power. In the end you decided to give him a chance but then that left you mulling over your feelings towards Dante.

Your brain tossed and turned as much as your body, back and forth between the two cambions. Dante was certainly physically affectionate, but when you asked him about Lady he told you he avoided entanglements. Did you want to be a friend with benefits? The  _ benefits _ in question were certainly nice, but would he continue pursuing you after this heat?

Vergil, on the other hand, was standoffish towards you when you first started. He’d opened up to you more and more as you’d shown to be able to hold your own and become a valuable member of Devil May Cry, culminating in the past few days where he had admitted his feelings towards you.

Even  _ then _ this was all tainted by the heat they were both experiencing, and you had a feeling that being in close proximity to the two of them was also leading to your brain being clouded by it all as well. 

Rolling over onto your side, you groaned at the light of early morning peeking in through your blinds. You’d gotten a few hours of sleep, the rest of the night spent waffling over the two men currently interested in you. As if to punctuate your thoughts, you heard the door to one of the rooms down the hall open; it was too early for Dante to be awake, you thought, but another door opened and you heard his distinct voice.

It was muffled by the wall between you and he was obviously trying to keep his voice down, but you could hear them as they walked past your room.

“So you think you can just show up again and try to sweep her off her feet after all that bullshit you pulled, Vergil?” Dante’s tone was obviously agitated. “You should have told her the truth  _ before _ trying to get in her pants.”

“I have promised to make amends, however long that takes.” Vergil scoffed and he stopped walking, heavy footfalls growing silent as you could only imagine the look he was giving his younger twin. “You, however, took little time getting familiar with her after the truth came to light.”

“Well, she kinda deserves someone in her corner right now after you fucked up.”

“How about we settle this  _ our way _ , brother?”

“As if there was any other way this was going to end!”

You didn’t want them literally fighting over you and so you jumped out of bed with no mind to how little you had on and threw the door open.

“Dante. Vergil. I swear if you two ruin this shop over me I’m going to drop both of you and transfer over to Fortuna with Nero.”

Both of them stood there in stunned silence. They both looked down at practically the same time and you were suddenly  _ keenly  _ aware of how naked you were before them.

“You, uh, wouldn’t actually do that would you, babe?” Dante was the first to break the silence, though his eyes were still on your body.

“It would be much less interesting if you left, but I wouldn’t mind visiting my son more often if you were there.” Vergil’s lips twitched up into a smirk as his eyes roamed your body as well.

You crossed your arms over your chest, giving both of them a glare. “Hey, eyes up here.”

They both snapped their attention back to your face, Dante with a light blush and Vergil with a scowl.

“Look. I like both of you, okay? Not just the,  _ ahem, _ physical attention you’ve given me either.” You brought your arms back down with a sigh. “Dante, you’ve certainly been more affectionate towards me, and Vergil you have been more open with me than any other time I can recall despite the bumpy start.”

Both of them opened their mouths to speak, but you brought a hand up to silence them as you continued.

“ _ However,  _ I need to know that this is actually you and not just posturing to get a mate like your demonic sides want. In that vein, I’m heading out for the day to do more tinkering with these glyphs while it’s up to you two to do a bit of introspection.” You turned around, heading back into your room to get some clothes on, but looked over your shoulder at them once more. “And without destroying the shop, got it?”

“Gotcha.” 

“Very well.” Vergil paused, eyes flicking down and back up. “Wait, what sort of glyphs do you mean?”

\--

You’d promised Vergil a more in depth explanation once you got dressed. Now that you were sufficiently clothed for a day out at the training ground Dante had shown you, you made your way downstairs to the kitchen where Dante waved you over.

“Hey, before you head out, want some food?”

“Or some coffee.” Vergil was sitting at the small kitchen table, sipping his own mug.

This was all so similar to how it had been before this heat bullshit had caused extra drama between you that it made you do a double take.Your stomach growled as if on cue, and the lack of sleep from last night left you feeling groggy. Both of them sounded heavenly and you liked the idea of being able to just relax with the two.

“Both. What are you making, Dante?” You pulled up a chair across from Vergil as the blue clad devil got up to make you a cup.

“Well we’ve got a ton of eggs left and a few other things so I thought I’d make omelettes.” He grinned at you as he flipped the one he was making in the skillet. “We’ll have to go shopping after this, though.”

“Eh, just make me a list and I’ll go get it on my way back.” You grinned back. Dante might always be broke but you didn’t have to pay back Lady so it fell to you to do most of the shopping with Vergil occasionally tagging along.

Vergil came back with a hot cup of coffee, made exactly the way you liked, and you gave him a small smile.

“For you, my huntress.” He sat back down across from you and raised his mug in a small toast before taking a sip. “So tell me about this new power you have. I’m curious.”

You blushed at the pet name he gave you, hiding it behind your mug as you took a sip.

“Ah, well, not really a power, per se... Trish showed me how to use demonic glyphs, or runes, or script... whatever you want to call it, to imbue my bullets with elemental properties.”

Vergil’s eyes went wide, stopping mid sip with a small sound of surprise.

“You… you can use demonic imbuement?”

It was certainly rare to see Vergil get flustered, and even Dante looked over his shoulder at his brother.

“Is that what it is really called? The few books I could find at the library that hadn’t been checked out didn’t give it a title.”

“Do you understand what that means? For you to harness demonic energy, even in the slightest like imbuement, that means you have some sort of demonic blood in your family tree.” Vergil scrutinized your face, as if looking you over fully for the first time. “How very strange.”

“Wait, seriously?” Your mind thought back to the story your mother had told you. “I mean, my mom told me my great great grandfather had fought alongside Sparda as a knight but I assumed he was a human that lent himself to the cause. Mom never said anything to make me think we had demonic lineage.”

“Seriously, babe?! That's amazing! I knew there was something different about you.” Dante smiled brightly at you as he set the plate down in front of you. Pulling up a chair he flourished it in a circle and sat, sitting in it backwards and leaning against the back of the chair as he looked at you. “Never sensed anything from you like that, but weird shit always happens around here.”

“If it was that far back. Hmm... assuming there was no other demon blood introduced you’d be a sixteenth. No great amount by any measure, but still significant.” Vergil folded his hands and rested his chin atop them. “That would explain your reaction to being around us during... all of this.”

“Yeah, you’re not as strongly connected to the demon realm, so I doubt you’d get the sorta urges we have unless around another demon. Or two half demons.” Dante continued to grin at you, but there was a sense of pride in his gaze as he looked at you.

“That being said, stranger things have happened. Arkham, for example, sold his soul over to demons for his power. No demon blood flowed through his veins, but he could use certain powers a normal human couldn’t. I doubt this would transfer through blood, though.” Vergil’s eyes locked on yours. “There are two ways I alone could check, if you would like to have concrete proof.”

“What could you do? I want to know.”

“The first way I could check might not actually work on you, with the small amount of demonic blood and our disconnection from the demon realm.” Vergil leaned back, still staring at you. “The king of demons has a sort of power over weaker demons, and the respect of stronger creatures. That is how hell’s vast army is controlled by the reigning king. Mundus was… fond of exerting his will over lesser creatures.”

Vergil trailed off, eyes shifting to the side as you assumed he remembered painful memories.

“Don’t bother with that course, Vergil.” You reached out across the table, taking one of his hands in yours as he met your gaze again. “I can’t truly empathize, but I know what you’ve been through now and I don’t want you to slip into the role of demon king.”

His lips turned up in a small smile before his expression went serious again.

“Very well, the other way... well, you are familiar with how demons can grow stronger from the blood of humans? I could take a sample of yours. By tasting you I could tell exactly if you are full human or if there is demonic blood in your lineage.”

“You can’t be serious, Verge.”

“Deathy serious, brother. But it is up to our huntress to decide if he wishes to go through with it.” His eyes lingered on the small amount of bruising he could see on your neck from your time with Dante. “Although it looks like you’ve already done so.”

Your cheeks flushed a dark crimson as you looked over at Dante; his cheeks were the same shade as he chuckled nervously.

“Ah, well, about that…”

“Regardless, I will let you finish breakfast.” Vergil lifted your hand to his lips for a small kiss before leaving the table. “And let you get back to your studies, I would like an answer by tonight however.”

Vergil left the kitchen, leaving the shop altogether as you heard the front door close behind him. You shared a look with Dante who was smiling bashfully at you.

“Right. That’s a lot to process.” You laughed softly before digging into the now cold omelette Dante had made for you. It was delicious and between that and the coffee you felt ready for a day of practice.

“You want a ride there?” Dante followed you to the door after you had finished gathering up your weapons. You’d brought along a sword that you’d used a couple times before along with your small armory’s worth of guns.

“It’s not that far, I’ll be fine.” 

The older hunter leaned down to kiss your cheek. “Then be safe, babe. See you soon.”

\--

While it had been a short flight with Dante, it took you a couple hours on your motorcycle to get back to where he’d taken you, along with a small climb down to the beach below.

Today, you’d brought along your notes, bullets, guns, and a sword to test your new knowledge on. If you could imbue the power into the blade, you’d be able to use your skills you’d learned in sparring with the twins to truly become a devastating close combat fighter as well as a sharpshooter. Not to mention you were excited to try etching your guns themselves to see if normal bullets could be transformed and save you time from having to etch every casing.

That experiment ended in failure. Sure, it worked, but the barrel got overheated after three shots whereas you could fire off an entire clip of imbued bullets. 

_ ‘Maybe Nico could hook me up with something similar to Ebony and Ivory…’ _

You looked down at the gun, barrel finally cooling down from the red hot steel you’d managed to make. It would have to be replaced; no use bringing it into combat when it could explode in your face now.

Tossing it in the sand to cool down further you sighed. With that experiment being a failure, you were hesitant to say the least at trying it out on your sword. Still, with the thought of nothing ventured nothing gained in your head, you set to putting a more elaborate formulae into the blade.

Once finished, the blade was marked with intricate runic shapes. Hefting it in your hands, you focused your will into the blade, just as you had your gun and it began to glow. You’d decided against elements such as fire or lightning that could easily either melt the blade or shock you, so as you held the blade high you could see frost forming and glistening in the mid-day sun.

You smiled brightly at this success, deciding to test the blade on the nearest piece of driftwood. With a harsh swipe down, you cut the log in twain and grinned as you saw frost forming at the edges, leaving the wood to crumble away in your wake.

The sound of clapping quickly caused you to look up to see Vergil atop the cliff face. He seemed to have followed you to watch your progress. Your heart leapt into your throat as he jumped straight down, despite the fact you knew he’d be fine, and you rushed over to him.

“Vergil! Why’d you follow me out here?”

“To see your new power for myself, my beautiful warrior queen.” He dusted himself off after having kicked up a bit of sand on his landing. “That sword is quite something, but human alloys will not last long under the strain of demonic power.”

He unsheathed and lifted the Yamato in one hand, looking over the blade.

“I’ve never been able to pinpoint exactly what kind of metal this blade is made of, if it truly is made of such material and not simply a manifestation of demonic power alone.” Re-sheathing the Yamato, he smirked down at you. “We shall have to find you a suitable blade, fitting a queen.”

“Ah... but we don’t even know if I am 'of the blood', so to speak.”

Vergil stepped closer to you, tilting your chin up with one hand and cutting off anything else you were going to say.

“We could find out right now, if you wished.” His eyes glanced to each side, his tone growing low and husky. “This place is deserted enough that we wouldn’t be interrupted while I find out.”

You swallowed hard, Vergil knew exactly how to turn on his charm. The way the two of them were affecting you, you almost were sure enough that you were of demonic blood without needing him to test you himself.

But the thought of his teeth on your skin made you lick your lips in excitement.

“Then... what better place to do this than here?” You let your head fall back slightly, exposing the side of your neck not marred by the bruises Dante had left and you saw Vergil’s eyes close as he leaned in close to your neck.

His breath was hot against your skin as he seemed to forcibly control his breathing and movements. Starting with kisses down your neck, growing into small bites as he made his way down to your collarbone. Each bite brought a moan from your lips as you wrapped your arms around him to stabilize yourself.

“Vergil... such a tease…”

“Good things come to those who wait, my dear…” Vergil’s tone was low in your ear, and you could swear you heard a low rumble of a growl in his throat before he finally bit down, breaking the skin and making you wince. Even through the pain he managed to make you feel exquisite, his arms wrapping around you tightly to hold you close to him.

Vergil practically purred against your skin as he sucked hungrily at your neck, finally pulling away a few moments later to look you in the eyes. His own were dilated in pleasure as he nodded slowly. 

“You are... indeed, you are not fully human. The rush of  _ power _ from the few drops I consumed was  _ exquisite _ …” He pressed his lips against yours, forcefully and urgently as if worried you would leave him in that very moment. “Exquisite and... raw, primal... everything I could want in a queen.” 

Rushed words between kisses, his hands roaming your body and finding their way under your shirt. Between passionate kisses he would bite your lower lip and suck on your tongue as his hands groped at your breasts roughly.

You broke from the kiss first, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck that made him shudder. Nipping at his neck brought out that low growl again as his hand went up into your hair and pulled your head back.

“You’re the one being a tease now…” His eyes scanned your surroundings once again, finding what he was looking for. Apparently he was just as hesitant as you to get completely naked on the sandy shore and led you over to a larger boulder and bent you over it. “This is what you want, right?” Vergil leaned over you, letting you feel the large bulge straining against his pants.

“Oh fuck yes, Vergil…” You pressed yourself back against him, drawing another growl from his lips as his hands made quick work of your pants, unfastening them and pulling them down to your knees before freeing himself as well.

“Mmm… you are so very eager for your king to take you…” The head of his shaft pressed against your entrance and slid inside easily from your wetness, followed by the rest of his shaft sliding slowly into you to the hilt. “I would be lying if I said the fact you were part demon didn’t stoke a fire within me.”

His hands moved under your shirt again, this time his nails slowly dragging down your back and making you moan.

“My lovely huntress, fierce queen…” He began to thrust slowly into you, leaning his body back over you as his hands moved around to grope at your breasts again. “I would give you the world, or burn it to ash if that was your desire.”

Vergil’s lips kissed at your neck again, moving down to suck at the bite he had left you and you both shuddered in pleasure. At the taste of you again he began thrusting faster, one hand moving from your breast to your clit, stroking the nub slowly and building the pleasure within you.

“I... I don’t need any of that... I just need you, Vergil…” Your brain was swimming in the pleasure this man was giving you, not caring in the slightest if any passersby heard your loud moans; the two of you were isolated and alone. Vergil could do anything he wanted to you right now and you both knew it.

“Then I will give that to you. Every part of me shall be yours, my warrior queen.” His breath was hot in your ear as he quickened his pace, both of his thrusts and his fingers against your clit. 

From this position he was rubbing against your g-spot with each thrust and the dual pleasure he was giving you between that, his fingers, and his lips on your neck was edging you closer to release.

“Vergil... I’m so close…” You were trembling beneath him from the pleasure he was giving you, and he seemed to notice your building climax as he quickened his pace yet again and whispered your name in your ear.

“So am I... cum for me. Let me feel your walls writhe against me in ecstasy as we both fall over the edge of lust.”

Everything he had been doing to you finally brought you over the edge into a screaming orgasm, the sound echoing against the cliff and being drowned out in the lapping of the waves on the shore. Vergil followed close after you, burying himself to the hilt and groaning with his release into you.

You were both left panting and speechless, Vergil leaving small kisses down your neck as you came down from your endorphin rush. 

“Vergil... you really know how to get a woman going…” You laughed softly; not that you disliked the state you were in, but you had expected to go at least a day without one of the brothers seducing the pants off you.

“Not just any woman. You.” One last kiss to your neck and he reluctantly pulled away from you. “You are the only one that has managed to ignite these kinds of feelings within me for a... a long time.”

It took a minute for your brain to connect the dots, but it eventually clicked that he was probably thinking about Nero’s mother when he said that. You’d file that away for later; there was no sense in making the pillow talk awkward every time you two had sex and you didn’t want to start down that path right now.

Instead, your brain decided to say the first thing it thought of after that.

“Heh, yeah, Dante said something similar.” Without even turning around you thought you could  _ feel _ Vergil’s glower at you. “I mean… just shows you two are more alike than you thought?”

You turned around to see Vergil with his arms folded over his chest and, surprisingly, he wasn’t glowering at you. His expression was more that of a man in deep thought which was a stark contrast to his mostly naked lower half.

“You may be right. But I would never admit that to Dante.” Vergil scoffed, finally pulling up his pants and putting the rest of his wardrobe back in order. “The both of us would  _ never _ hear the end of it.”

You were surprised at his more jovial tone towards his brother and you hoped that meant they could finally start patching things up now. Everything about their pasts was out in the open to you, and it seemed like a burden was lifting off their shoulders that they had someone to confide in.

“Well I’ll race you back to the shop.” You grinned after finally putting your own clothes back into order. “If I get there first, I’m  _ totally _ going to tell him.”

Vergil actually laughed at that, instantly shifting and taking to the air. 

“As if your motorcycle can beat  _ my _ speed.”

You’d never tell him that was your point all along, watching him fly out of sight. He’d get to win this one small battle, and over time you might be able to help him rebuild himself from what his past had left.

_ ‘Yeah, he needs the small victories now. That’s the least I can do to make up for his past. And to make sure he never feels he needs to fall to his darkness again.’ _

The climb back up was a bit harder than the way down, but you had made it back up to your bike. With a smile you revved up your bike and made your way back to the shop with the glow of approaching sundown shining behind you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun for the Vergil lovers. This time with 100% more pillow talk!

Both of the twins greeted you as you came through the front door of the shop; Dante at his usual spot behind the desk and Vergil from his spot on the sofa as he read quietly. You smirked at the blue devil and how he looked completely nonplussed after your romp in the sand not even an hour ago. 

"Well, Dante, think Nico could make me a custom order? A couple ones, probably."

"Looking to up your firepower again?" Dante had put his magazine down and was grinning at you as he leaned on his desk. 

_ 'The things that desk has seen…' _

You fought down the blush that threatened to redden your cheeks and nodded to him. 

"Ah, yeah. Turns out scribing the guns just led to three shots and done. Got too hot to shoot safely after that."

"Three and done, eh? Sounds like you need something with a bit more  _ stamina _ ." He raised his eyebrows at you and managed to get a small laugh in return. 

"Between the two of you,  _ I’m _ the one that needs more stamina.” You returned his grin, crossing your arms across your chest in a small act of defiance.

His eyes locked with yours for a moment before moving lower, he seemed to finally notice the bite mark barely hidden by your top that Vergil had given you earlier that day and he gave his twin a confused look.

“Really, bro? I thought you of all people would have listened to what she said this morning.”

Vergil gave him a small shrug. 

“I wanted to see this power of hers for myself, and while not much impresses me anymore,” he gave you a nod and you could sense a bit of pride in his words, “but her abilities continue to impress me.”

“Wow, that’s some high praise from you, Verge.” Dante’s grin didn’t falter. “So that makes you some kinda artificer, right? Nico is gonna have a field day when I call her up.”

Dante’s hand went to the phone on the desk, picking it up and dialing what you assumed to be Nico’s number. While he did so, you went over to the sofa to sit beside Vergil. The book in his hand was one you’d seen many times, a black leather book embellished with a gold leaf ‘V’ emblazoned on both sides. You’d asked him once when you first started at Devil May Cry what was in the book and all he’d told you back then was that it was a poetry book.

“So... what kind of poetry is in that book?” You’d sat close enough to see the illuminated manuscript and waited for him to speak.

“A collection of poetry by one William Blake.” He ran a finger along the page he was on almost reverently. “It’s a relic of a past life, really. But one I am not ready to part with just yet.”

His eyes locked on yours for a moment.

“Would you like for me to read some to you? There are a few that express my feelings towards you, both past and present, better than any words my own mind could muster.”

“I highly doubt that, Vergil. You have a silver tongue yourself.” You smiled at him as you listened to Dante converse animatedly with whoever was on the other end of the phone.

“Very well.” Vergil flipped through the pages as you could hear Dante talking animatedly to whoever was on the other end of the phone. “Here is one,

‘I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe,

That made my love so high and me so low’ 

It’s a bit... melancholic. But that is how I felt after our first mission with just the two of us.”

“Really? But I was still so green back then.”

“You needed more time to get into your own, of course. But think back. It wasn’t your battle prowess that got my attention at first.”

The first mission you two had done alone had been a cult dismantling. Kidnappings had been on the rise in one of the small towns surrounding Redgrave. At the time Morrison had brought two jobs to you and Dante had rushed off with Trish and Lady to deal with the other, leaving you and Vergil to sort this one out... 

\--

“I trust you won’t get in my way.”

You and Vergil made your way to an abandoned church on the outskirts of some town you hadn’t bothered learning the name of. It was small, a couple hundred people, so the loss of ten townspeople over the course of a month had raised an alarm.

“Of course, Vergil.”

Vergil intimidated the hell out of you. He was ruthless, ice cold, and motivated only by the possibility of strong opponents. Which was alright when Dante was there to balance that out with his more human approach to situations.

This led to you following behind Vergil, taking point behind a crumbled tombstone as he made his way up to the large double doors that had managed to survive decades of neglect and disuse.

“What a pity, just lowly scum kidnapping humans in the pursuit of power.” Vergil seemed disappointed and with a flick of his hand he had unsheathed Yamato and cut the doors in twain.

Screams, both humans and demonic, echoed from inside as the doors fell to the ground with a booming thud. A winged creature flew out around him and banked to the left in the hopes of flanking him as his comrades rushed him but he was quickly exterminated by a few quick shots of your gun.

Vergil, meanwhile, shifted into his demonic form. He seemed to be fond of it, as he never seemed to enter combat without shifting. While he rushed forward you took the opportunity to enter the church and, from behind a pillar for cover, began picking off demons as they tried to converge on his position.

All in all, twenty three demons had been taken out and nine of the ten missing were found within. With a final search of the premises for any hidden foes, you began to take care of the survivors.

“Hey, easy now. Can you stand?” You’d put your gun away and began unbinding the survivors that had been put behind the altar. All of them had been bound and gagged and the first one you helped had been an older man.

“D-demons! So many demons!” You’d gotten his gag off and he’d instantly started babbling semi-coherently.

“Don’t worry, they’ve been taken care of.” The man cut you off with a scream and crawled back from you as he saw Vergil come up from behind, still in his devil trigger form.

“Weak humans are just prey for weak demons.” He scoffed in that strangely modulated tone of his.

“That may be how  _ you _ feel, Vergil, but we are the ones who protect those ‘weak humans’.” Despite how much he intimidated you, you managed to shoot him a glare from over your shoulder. “Those who can protect others, should do so.”

“And what of the sheep that continue falling prey to the wolves?”

“Then we save them as many times as it takes.” You began working on another binding, managing to put a bit of scorn into your next words. “Shift out or leave if you’re not going to help.”

From behind you felt the shift of energy as Vergil returned to his human form and silently walked up beside you. In the corner of your eye you could see his fists clenched in what you assumed to be rage at the way you had spoken to him and you swallowed hard. His power terrified you and if he wanted to end you over your words he could very well do so right now.

Instead, what he did next surprised you. Normally if there were civilians in need of help it fell to you and Dante to help, but Vergil knelt down and began helping another human, a small boy, out of his bindings.

You exhaled a breath you didn’t realize you were holding and smiled softly. It seemed to you that while Vergil had a cold exterior, he just needed someone to remind him of his human side every once in a while.

_ ‘Dude still terrifies me sometimes though…” _

\--

“Yeah, if I’m completely honest you scared the crap out of me back there.”

“Really?” Vergil was genuinely shocked at your words. “You had seen me in my devil form a few times before.”

“Not that... when I sassed you a bit about helping or leaving I felt how angry you were. And I didn’t know enough about you to not be worried for my own safety.” You rubbed the back of your neck sheepishly. “You, uh, you really used to terrify me. Back when I first started at least.”

Vergil was quiet for a long moment, his eyes downcast to his book as he ran a hand along the cover.

“My anger was not directed at you, my dear.” His voice was quiet with the slightest hint of sorrow. “I have relied on my own strength to protect myself for so very long... that you were able to speak up against my callousness shook me to my soul and awoke a part of me I thought long since dead.”

He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close to him.

“Trust this, my huntress, I would never raise my arm against you.” He rested his chin on your head. “And I trust that if I ever did, you would strike me down, for I would no longer deserve to live in the same world as someone so noble and true.”

“Vergil, I trust you more now than I did then.” You murmured into his chest as he held you in a tight embrace. “Although we still have a ways to go before I feel I can forgive you for not telling me the truth.”

“Of course, my love.”

Those words made your heart skip a beat and a dark red blush rise to your cheeks. Time felt like it had stopped for the two of you as you sat together on that couch. Dante, however, broke the moment with a clearing of his throat.

“Uh, hey. Not to interrupt the love fest but figured I’d let you know Nico is gonna be by tomorrow to talk to you about weapons.” Dante was in the middle of putting on his coat. “Meanwhile I’m going to go get us some dinner. Pizza alright?”

“Of course, Dante. You remember my favorite order, right?”

“Hell yeah, figure I’ll get a half ‘n half with your specialty and mine. Anything you want, bro?”

“Do they have a ‘get your annoying little brother to leave you alone’ special? If they do, I’ll have two.”

Dante stroked his chin in thought.

“The shop I’m going to doesn’t, but the one around the corner run by a deaf guy does as long as you do  _ this _ in sign language.” He proceeded to grin at Vergil while flipping him the bird on his way out the door.

With the closing of the door, the two of you were alone again. For a few moments you were both content to just sit there in each other’s embrace but Vertgil broke the silence first after taking a long inhale of the scent of your hair.

“Tell me, my queen, would you like to come up to my room for a bit of an appetiser?” 

“Not wasting any time, are you?” You grinned, running a hand along his thigh.

“That thorn in my side will be back within an hour, so I thought to strike while the iron is hot.” Shifting his weight he stood up, lifting you effortlessly in a bridal carry. “Shall we?”

“Of course, lead the way.” You leaned up to kiss his lips gently before he started up the stairs. His room was at the end of the hall and, with a little difficulty thanks to you nipping at any exposed flesh of his you could reach, he opened the door and tossed you onto his bed. 

The door’s lock clicked behind him and suddenly he was over you, paying you back in kind by teasingly kissing and nipping along your neck and collarbone. His hands worked at unfastening your pants in a hurried pace, eager to take you before Dante could get back. As his lips kissed along your neck you brought a hand up into his hair and tugged at it gently.

His head snapped back up as a low moan escaped his lips, his eyes locking onto yours with a predatory gaze.

“Careful with that, my dear, I don’t think you’re ready to fight for dominance against me just yet.” His hands went under your shirt, pulling it up to expose your breasts and he tweaked one of your hardened nipples hard. “A king must rise to any slight to his power.”

“Ah... and if I felt like continuing?” As he worked a moan from you with his attention to your breasts you tugged on his hair again, a bit harder this time, and you were rewarded with a growl as his hands found your wrists lightning fast and held them above your head.

“I never did take you as a submissive type.” With one hand holding your wrists the other went down to his own pants, unbuckling his belt and shimmying his pants down and off. “But if you wish to continue this little rebellion I can make you submit if that is what you  _ truly _ wish.”

You bit your lip in excitement, nodding wordlessly as you struggled in vain against his grip. After freeing his member he leaned down to suck at your earlobe.

“Very well, but if it becomes too much for you, my huntress, simply say the word ‘rose’ and I will stop.” His lips moved from your ear to your neck, leaving a line of kisses down it once again and making you moan.

“O-of course, Vergil.” He had you writhing beneath him already, your hips thrusting up to teasingly grind against his member as he bit down on your collarbone.

“Very good, my dear.” His free hand grabbed the belt that he had tossed aside, bringing it up to your wrists and securing them above your head. “That is not too tight, I hope.”

“Not at all…” You had figured Vergil had a power kink but you were surprised how little it took to get him to actually go through with it.

“Good.” He pulled you up by the restraint into a passionate kiss. His tongue swirled around yours as he pulled you into his embrace. Pulling away, he smirked down at you before moving your face down to his crotch. “No doubt you are already wet enough for me, my dear, but I wish to see what that mouth of yours can do other than jovial retorts.”

He rubbed the tip against your lips until you opened your mouth and took him in. A pleased sigh escaped his lips as he felt your mouth encompass his shaft. The position made it a bit awkward to take more than a few inches in your mouth, but you managed to get about half of him inside before your arms started to ache from the position.

Vergil seemed to notice and pulled you away from him, laying you back down on the bed as he got on top of you and rubbed the head of his shaft against your swollen clit.

“Already so wet…” His lips captured yours again as he thrust himself to the hilt within you, the sudden sensation making you gasp as he moaned into the kiss. “You feel as if we were made for each other, my huntress. So very tight and warm…”

He pulled away from the kiss, lifting your legs and pressing your thighs back down. Your mind, swimming in pleasure as it was, briefly noted that this position was called a ‘mating press’ and that bit of information made you shudder in pleasure. The position made something primal within you stir, no doubt your demon blood crying out to be taken by such a powerful demon king.

From this angle he managed to fully sheathe himself inside you with each thrust, bottoming out within you and rubbing against your g-spot. Your entire body felt like a spring coiled tightly and ready to burst within a few minutes of his rough ministrations.

“V-vergil… I’m going to…” Before you could finish, he stopped moving entirely and looked down at you with a smirk.

“Yes, my dear?” He gave you one, long, teasing thrust. “If you want me to give it to you, you’ll have to beg for it.”

You didn’t have the energy to glare up at him, though you gave it your best shot. All you managed to do was get a low chuckle from the cambion above you.

“You think my self control so lacking that I couldn’t leave you here, naked and wanting for release?” He licked his lips, his face now inches away from yours. “Beg. For. It.”

“Damn it… Vergil... p-please let me cum…”

“Louder.” He practically growled as he gave you another teasing thrust.

“Ah! Please let me cum!” You practically screamed it this time, pleading for him to give you release.

He obliged you, not only continuing his hard and quick thrusts but stroking your clit with his fingers. Finally you broke through the plateau of your pleasure, screaming as you climaxed.   
  
“Very good, my pet…” Vergil practically purred into your ear, following you over the edge and emptying himself within you with a groan.

“Mmm... pet?” You mumbled as Vergil quickly unfastened your wrists, giving each of them a small kiss and rubbing them gently.

“Just a heat of the moment thing. If you wish for me to not call you that, please let me know.” Vergil caressed your cheek as he spoke. “While I appreciate you indulging that part of me, I also want you to enjoy this.”

Your cheeks flushed a light pink as he treated you so gently, as if he was still afraid you’d run from him. 

“I don’t mind. Just caught me off guard a bit.” You smiled up at him, your own hand cupping his cheek as he smiled down at you.

Without pulling from inside you, he rolled you both onto your sides and pulled you into a tight embrace. You both stayed there, silent, in the afterglow as he stroked his fingers through your hair.

“You do not fear me anymore, then?” Vergil broke the silence, his voice barely above a whisper.

“No, not anymore.”

“Hmm.”

He fell silent again, the only sound in the room was your shared breathing and the slight sounds of his fingers as they continued to caress you.

“I’m sure you have heard the saying ‘it is better to be feared than loved’.” He sighed against you, pulling you tighter. “For the longest time, I lived by that idea. If you are strong enough you command fear. And through fear you need never worry about being hurt through rejected love.”

Vergil pulled away from you enough to gaze into your eyes; his icy blues seeming to look into your soul.

  
  
“You, though, my huntress... my warrior queen, it was you that brought me back to the light, to the idea that love need not be something that brings only pain and suffering.”

His lips met yours once again, gentle and slow, as you laid there in the light of the setting sun that shone through his window. Dante would be back very soon, but for now the rest of the world faded away and only you and your demonic lover existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, every time I see the stats on this story I am just taken aback at how you guys have reacted to my writing! I love all of you guys and I hope to keep this story going for awhile!


End file.
